


The Vote

by Shownkindness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Congresswoman Lena, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, For reasons, ICE Raids, Kara becoming supergirl, Lena is more middle ranged republican, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild burn relationship, Political AU, Pre-Season 1, Representative Luthor, Republican Lena Luthor, Washington D.C., little bit of a reflection on US political environment, she is not alt-right (though made to vote that way), warning: democratic author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: Pre-Season 1. President Marsdin has long been a friend to the alien community. Her bill 'The Alien Amnesty Act' has passed through the Senate, but the House of Representatives still has to vote on it. Cat Grant can't let this history-defining moment pass her by and tells her assistant Kiera to book them a trip to Washington D.C. for two months. Swept away in a new city, fearful of the growing ICE raids, and balancing to keep her abilities in check Kara is overwhelmed. If only to add to Kara's own personal hell there just seems to be something about Representative Luthor. The question though is where her loyalties lie and who is she really looking out for.





	1. Call To Action

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to get a feeling to see if other people would be interested in this kind of fic. I have a few political story ideas and this one I have been writing for a while. I am getting close to the end in my saved doc so figured I would post here. Sorry for any grammar or spell errors, I did reread it in hopes to catch them.

Kara wasn’t sure if the knots in her stomach were from the last conversation they had or watching the woman sitting down in the chambers of Congress. The whole floor of Catco was gathered around the large screens in Cat’s office waiting to see what would be the fate of the Alien Amnesty Act. Holding onto her chair a little too tightly Kara tried to keep herself calm. If this law wasn’t passed then her people would continue to be hunted down like wild animals. There was no mercy on the patrols when they came into the known alien neighborhoods. It hurt Kara, because though she felt their pain she would be safe. She looked human and that was enough to confuse the raids into not coming to her place or expecting her. Her friends though, they were not as lucky and the pure prejudice sickened her. 

The screen went over all the members of the House of Representatives. The screen went from state to state and finally landed on ‘Lena Luthor, R, 1st district of New York’. That R and red banner that rested under Lena’s name reminded Kara where she stood on this manner. That her values were the ones that were going to be taking away her basic rights. The Senate had already passed the law, it being mostly Democratic it wasn’t a hard pass. The House of Representatives though was run by the Republicans by a slim margin. That margin could take away the hopes of so many people, not that most of them saw them as people. Looking down at the floor Kara let her mind slip back in time. A time when they were just strangers and nether felt betrayed.

~Six Months Earlier (September)~

“Kiera!” Cat called from her office not pulling her eyes away from the screen. 

Kara quickly shuffled into the office. She had already started going over everything in hopes to figure out a solution before Cat spoke again. The businesswoman turned up the TV and that was when Kara actually focused on what was being said through the speakers.

_‘Today the President has set the goal for Congress to pass a bill called The Alien Amnesty Act. If passed all the Aliens within our cities would be granted citizenship. Earlier today the bill was passed by the Senate and is being passed to the House of Representatives. This call to action has caused protest around the capital and Representatives have already come out against the bill.’_

“This is big news, I want you to get me a meeting with the President this week,” Cat told her offhandedly as if getting an interview with the President would be an easy feat.

“Oh! Of course Ms. Grant. Should I book you a place to stay in D.C. as well?” Kara wrote down quickly to add to the list of calls that she needed to make. 

“Yes. I want to see how this unfolds so book us two months in D.C. I have a feeling this is just the beginning.”

“Us?” Kara paused.

“Yes us Kiera, I will need you on the ground to make meetings with Senators. Go. Make the calls and pack your bags.”

Kara in completely shock left the office and thought over what had happened. It was the first time Ms. Grant had wanted her to come with when she went on a trip. Normally when Ms. Grant left for a weekend they would just communicate via text and she would man the base from here. A trip this long could make her career. She had just started to look into what reporting could be like. This was the chance to break the story on something larger than just the local cat in a tree. Making the calls to the hotel and name dropping Ms. Grant, Kara made sure they had a meeting by the end of the week. Ms. Grant dismissed her to go pack her things, her phone already ringing Alex once she entered her apartment. 

“Hey, Alex. I am going out of town for a little bit.”

“What for?” Alex asked gruffly, the tone she got when she was focused on a project.

“Ms. Grant wants to go to D.C. and get down to what is going on with the Alien Amnesty Act. It will be good for me to go with. I want to know what my future is going to be.”

There was quiet on the phone for a moment. Alex had no problem with her being from a different solar system. If anything Kara was sure that Alex was putting the pieces together how much this law could change the way that Kara lives. Sighing a little Alex told her to be safe and that she would come by and check on her plants. Grabbing her duffle bag Kara quickly put as many changes of clothes as she could fit into the bag, bathroom items, chargers, and her laptop. Looking down at her phone she saw that their flight would be leaving in less than an hour. Grabbing her back tightly she ran down the stairs calling a taxi to take her to the airport. 

Kara rushed through the gate just in time to see Ms. Grant on her phone talking quickly into her phone. Setting her bag down next to Ms. Grant’s she peeked outside to see a smaller jet that was being pushed out of a bay. Kara had already called Ms. Grant’s pilot to have it ready within two hours for the trip. Though if she wanted to leave instantly they could have just taken a public flight. That was something that Kara would suggest, but Ms. Grant would laugh about because why fly public when she had her own plane ready to go as she pleased. There was silence and Kara glanced over at Ms. Grant who had ended her phone call. 

“We can head down, they are just finishing fueling the plane.” 

Cat lead them down a staircase that opened to a large bay door. Once out on the airstrip, it was a blur getting settled on the plane. Cat poured herself a glass of wine to drink, buckling themselves in they waited for the lift-off. Kara felt her eyes drifting shut as she listens to the lack of sound that being so high in the air caused. It had always been relaxing for her to fly. Though it was something she wasn’t allowed to do anymore. They had decided after Lex Luthor trying to kill her cousin it was best not to draw attention to herself. The thought of hiding herself saddened her, she only wanted to help the same way that Kal-El did. That would make her a target though and she promised Alex and Eliza that she would keep a low profile.


	2. Familiarity

The night had been a small blur to Kara. They had landed in DC and headed off to their hotel. Kara had booked the penthouse for Cat and a small single room for herself. The room was still nice though considering it was one of the most expensive hotels in the city. When you name drop Cat Grant though it seemed doors opened up that you didn’t even know existed. Kara unpacked her things and slept from the long flight. The next morning she woke up to a text from Alex saying she had wired some money over into her account to help cover her snacking cost. Smiling a little Kara sent a thank you with a heart to her sister. Being Cat’s assistant didn’t pay that well, granted anything was better than minimum wage at the moment. 

The peaceful morning was interrupted by the sound of Ms. Grant calling her, “Good Morning Ms. Grant!” Kara chirped.

“God, even just waking up you are chipper. Come up here. I am having breakfast, their lattes just aren’t the same as back home though. Find a temporary solution to that.”

“Of course Ms. Grant, I will be up shortly.”

Kara hung up the phone and pulled on one of the preset outfits she had hung in her closet. Checking over herself in the mirror lightly Kara grabbed her shoulder bag heading up to the elevator. Showing her ID to the tendant he turned the key to go up to the penthouse. As the doors open Kara gave him a smile and stepped onto the floor where Ms. Grant was seated already perfect for the day. There was a small bowl of fruit in front of her with the tv softly running beside her. Kara just kept standing to wait for directions from her boss. 

“Sit Kiera.” Ms. Grant points to the chair next to her where a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs awaited the hungry assistant, “Can’t have your stomach overriding your mind today. We need to be focused like lasers and ask the hard-hitting questions. Who is on our list today.”

Sitting down Kara dug for her notes, flipping to the planner section. Though she kept Ms. Grant’s digital calendar up to date her personal usage was to write it down. An old habit learned as a child when handwriting had become more of an artform than necessity. 

“At 10 am we met with Mrs. Terry, the 6th district Democrat from Louisiana representative. They are in a swing state, but most of the districts went red last race. There are only two from Lousiana that are democratic, we are also meeting with Mr. Rolls, the representative from the 2nd district today at noon. Then a late meeting with Mr. Adkins 1st district republican from Kansas at 5 pm.”

Cat just nods and watches the news. Many reporters had the same thought that she had and were surrounding Capital Hill. Most of them she recognized as the normals on the campaign trail hitters, but there were some randoms that were stepping far out of the lane. Somewhere known finance writers probably pushed to give a boost to their careers. It was pure interest that drove Cat out here. She also wasn’t one to stay one place long, travel trips were constantly made and Kara seemed to be the only assisant that didn’t take advantage of her being gone. There were plenty of people in her office that had kept an eye on the assistant while she was gone. She was happy when they reported that Kara still arrived on time every day and got to the jobs she had left for her. Not that she would admit to Kara how much she impressed her over this last year. The day Kara realized she had more potential would be a sad day for Cat, one that a bottle of $1,000 wine would have to assist in. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kara squeaking out a name.

“Lois!”

Focusing back at the screen she saw Lois Lane having a conversation with a Senator. What had really surprised her was how familiar Kara seemed to know Lane. Giving a curious tilt of her head the businesswoman looked over Kara. 

“You know Ms. Lane?”

“Ah um.” Kara blushing at her outburst and focused on eating a little, “She is kinda with my cousin. You probably know Clark.”

Her assistant was related to Kent. That was an interesting development. She hadn’t dug much into the lives of her assistants. Most of them barely lasted a week before their replacements were called. Kara had been working for her about a year now, an oddity in itself. She only true complaint she had about Kara was her fashion sense and lack of confidence in herself. They had the rest of their meal in silence. 

Cat grabbed her back making it clear it was time to go. Getting in a car to drive them to capital hill Kara went over how the races had gone for the three members they were meeting today. Once they stepped out of the car they could hear chants of 'E.T. go home!' and 'Immigrates made American' along with a few smaller chants mumbling through the crowd. This wasn't the first time Kara had seen the protesters. There had protestors before the President annonced her plan of Alien Amnesty. One side calling for all aliens to pack their bags and the other calling for them to be given human rights. Some would become violent and some would end peacefully.

The meetings had all gone well. Cat had done well not to push her views on them only to see where their votes were at the moment. Kara kept notes of the meetings in case Ms. Grant couldn’t remember something. Not that Ms. Grant would admit to needing help, but she made sure to keep track of the times and important quotes that could be used. It was good practice to keep up with different conversations. Thankfully she could sneak in a little Kryptonian as a form of shorthand making long explanations shorter. They broke for lunch where Kara did her research on where to find coffee close to that from home. After three visits to coffee shops on her break she managed to find one that would do and wrote it down in her journal. Returning to her boss with the correct coffee offer she got a hmm that she translated to a thank you.

The last meeting of the day with Mr. Adkins was a bit more hostile than with the Democrats earlier in the day. Kara figured that it was just the fact that it was late in the evening and most of the house of representatives was being constantly questioned. This was an issue on the scale of Healthcare. Immigration has been a topic that divided people, even the parties were a bit divided on what was the right action to take. Kara tried not to let the representative ruin her mood as they ended the interview on a sour note. The phrase ‘return where they came from’ being stated more than once driving the Kryptonian closer and closer to rage. To say she needed somewhere to bunker down and work through her anger was an understatement.

Dropping Ms. Grant off at the hotel Kara started to walk through the streets her bag safely tucked at her side. Sighing all she wished she could do was go flying, but that wasn’t something she was allowed to do. Alex had made her promise not to use her powers, there were too many people watching in D.C. Kal had it easier being able to be Superman before the issue had gotten to the point of Lex Luthor trying to kill him. It wasn't the aliens like her and Kal that could pass that was her concern though. The aliens that looked different were the ones at risk. Hearing laugher she perked her head up a bit, pushing her glasses farther up her nose finding a bar the source of the sound. Opening the door she smiles at the partying people enjoying their time to relax after a hard Monday. There was comfort in the sounds the bar had and found herself relaxing a bit.

Kara walked up to the bar ordering a Mudslide. She had drunk plenty of different drinks and seeing nothing here was strong enough to get her drunk she went for flavor. The blonde-haired bartender only nodded at her and went about making her drink. Waiting for the young man to finish her drink she looked around the bar. Most people were in groups, each in their own worlds it seemed. That same would be said for her if she were back in National City with her friends and sister. They were often in a bar causing trouble bonding over the troubled days that had. Maybe something familiar was good, the place smelt like any other bar to her. Until she really thought about it she picked up a very sweet and expensive smelling perfume in the undertones of the bar. It confused her and she realized it was coming from the lady sitting in a booth off to the side. 

“Here you go. ID and payment.” The bartender gruffed softly at her.

Pulling her ID out of her wallet she also hands over a $20 telling him that she would be ordering another before she left. He checked over her ID and nodded putting the money in the register before moving over to the next customer. Putting her ID away Kara sips slowly on her drink. Crossing the bar and stands at the table where the woman with expensive perfume sat. Now that she was closer she could see that the black-haired woman was nursing a drink as she scrolled through her phone. Kara paused for a moment, a moment too long as the woman seemed to notice her presence.

“No you can’t have my number, how many times do I have to ward you, frat boys, off until you get the hint.” The woman spoke never moving her eyes away from her phone. 

Kara let out a small laugh, “I mean I wasn’t going to ask that question, but I will keep that in mind.”

Startled by the response the dark-haired woman looked up from her phone. Taking a moment to take in Kara she seems to be trying to figure something out. If the tone from earlier didn’t take a bite at Kara the flash across her face of angry did. Unsure of how she had caused that Kara just stood there trying to decide what to do now that they were at an impasse. The woman seemed to pull back the emotions from her face and just lifted an eyebrow waiting for Kara to continue.

“I umm, I was going to ask if you mind some company? I have some work myself I wanted to catch up on. Figured if we stick together there would be fewer interruptions for both of us.” Kara stumbled to explain her presence.

The woman tilted her head over to the bench across from her and Kara thankfully takes the seat breathing out a sigh. The woman was still watching Kara as the assistant went about opening her phone and replying to emails. They stayed that way for an hour before the woman coughed to get Kara’s attention. Blue eyes lifted from her screen interested in what the woman wanted to talk to her about.

“Are you really not going to ask a question? Or how about your friends? I would like to know if my car is going to be swarmed when I leave for the night.” The woman asked both elbows on the hard table, fingers laced loosely together as she spoke leaning forward.

“I don’t understand…” Kara spoke softly feeling the tension.

“You are Kara Danvers are you not?” The stranger spoke again. 

“Um yes, how do you know my name though?” The confusion mounting higher.

The woman scoffed, “As if this wasn’t planned. Tell me, did you think I am so simple as to not recognize a reporter? No one can get close to Cat Grant without them being under the Congress’ avoid list.”

Congress? Was this woman an assistant to a member of Congress? Kara may have many abilities as a Kryptonian, but remembering every face wasn’t one of them. She had done some research on the members of Congress and their basic staff. There were so many people she had talked to in the last two days trying to set up interviews that it was all a bit of a blur. Sure she could remember voices and even heartbeats if she got close to someone, but a stranger she had talked to for a moment was forgotten like how many steps it takes to get to the front door of your apartment building. Letting herself think for a moment something clicked. It was those green eyes that locked everything into place. 

“Representative Luthor.” Kara mumbled and quietly spoke not to draw attention to them, “I promise I did not realize who you were until a second ago. I honestly just wanted some company while I worked on some emails.”

Lena seemed to take a moment to process if she believed the literal sunshine in front of her. Though Kara spoke in a hushed tone, there wasn’t anyone a Luthor could trust. Her family had been used by people just trying to get the next big break in their careers. Though Lex had snapped and tried to end Superman, Lena didn’t see his reasoning completely wrong. They had been friends and had been lied to. His methods were extreme, but Superman betraying their family was just a long line of mistrust that they had experienced. So there was no way she was going to trust the assistant to the Queen of Media herself. Taking her purse in her hand she stood finishing her drink and placed the empty glass on the table.

“Of course you didn’t. I would appreciate that you at least let me get out of the door before I am surrounded by your friends. I will see you tomorrow Ms. Danvers.”

With that Lena quickly headed out the door pulling sunglasses over her eyes. Kara got a look at the loose jeans, sweater, and sneakers that the woman had been wearing. She was dressed down for one of the most powerful women in the world. Maybe that was what had thrown Kara off for the first time. Thinking about their interaction Kara realized that had been Ms. Luthor’s plan. She was dressed to not draw attention to herself. To just blend into the crowd. Kara knew what it meant to hide in plain sight, it seems that the youngest Luthor knew how to do it well too. The last thing Lena had told her made her pause and look at her calendar.

‘9 am with Representative Luthor, 1st district of New York’

Well crap.


	3. Party Lines

~The Next Morning~

Shuffling the papers in front of her Kara tried to calm herself. It was 5 minutes before her and Ms. Grant meet with Representative Luthor. The night before still fresh in her mind and she wasn’t sure what she was expecting when the youngest Luthor stepped into the room, but the woman she saw at the bar was not who walked into the office. Yes, they had the same black hair and green eyes, but the similarities dropped there. Her lips were covered in a striking red lipstick, a red blouse that was tucked into a slim black skirt all brought together with a black blazer leaving her forearms bare beyond the gold watch along her right wrist. Her eyes followed the Congresswoman as she walked over to sit down at the desk and when their eyes locked she knew she had to make a choice. 

Standing up Kara offered her hand to Lena, “Hello Representative Luthor, I’m Kara Danvers, Ms. Grant’s assistant. I am just here to take notes. It is nice to meet you.”

For a moment Kara could see the other woman’s shoulders relax, “A pleasure.” shaking Kara’s hand back before sitting back in her chair, “Though I don’t know why you have bothered with this interview Cat. You are well aware I have a very strong track record of voting with my party.”

Kara watched as the two seemed to have a bit of a stare-off. Kara chalked it up to them both being very powerful people. Ms. Grant was also one of the richest people in their country and had her own money poured into the pockets of campaigns. Though she refused to run ads that favored one side over the other on their channel and in her magazine. Though it was well known that Ms. Grant supported the Democrats and their mission statements. Kara had done her own research on Ms. Luthor and found her statement to be true. There hadn’t been one time that she had voted against the Republicans. Even on topics that seemed a bit too harsh even for the Republicans to vote for it. 

“I am aware of your voting history Lena. This is just a courtesy interview. Considering this vote is about aliens your family name is bound to draw some attention from the wolves.”

Lena chuckled a little, “Ah yes. Being a Luthor has become more complicated after Lex went after Superman. Honestly you would think that with how close he had gotten he would have thought of a better escape plan. I don’t condone the things my brother did, but guilt for his actions will not influence my vote. My constituents know how I am going to vote.”

“Ah yes. And who do you represent exactly Ms. Luthor?” 

Kara watched scared as there was a charged moment between the two. There were rumors. Like most politics, there was always the concern of someone buying their way into office. With the Luthors, it was a real concern because they could outbid anyone. Of course people just assumed that Lena had bought her own way into the office. Though it as before Lex had completely lost it there was a fear that she would work on blocking votes just like this one. Money spoke volumes in politics and when your last name is Luthor money is the last problem on your mind.

“The first district of New York.” Lena answers evenly, “Now if you have no more questions I have another meeting at 9:30.”

Ms. Grant stood slowly and exited the office. Kara was a bit slower getting her things together and as she left the office a voice called after her.

“It was good meeting you Kara, I hope this isn’t the last time.” Lena’s tone much softer than she had heard it before.

Smiling brightly Kara answered, “I hope not either.” 

Once Lena was sure that Kara had made it out of the their office she pressed the buzzer for Jess. It only took a moment for her assistant to enter her office with ibuprofen and a cup of water in hand. They had been a team for over three years now and Jess knew her like the back of her hand. Normally talking to the press was a headache in itself, but she hadn't told anyone about the night before. Taking it thankfully Lena took the pills while Jess laid out a few papers on her desk. From the looks of them they were letters from people in her district that her staff had deemed were worth looking at. Normally they vetted any and all letters before handing them off. They could never be too careful, once she someone had tried to poison her after Lex’s trial. 

“Jess.” Lena called before her assistant could leave the office.

“Yes Ms. Luthor?” 

“I need the quarterly reports for my assets and I need all the information you can gather on Kara Danvers.”

“Ms. Grant’s assistant?”

Lena nodded and glanced to make sure to no one was listening, “We may have a situation to deal with.”

“Understood. I will have both on your desk by the end of the day.”

“Thank you Jess. Now please let my 9:30 in.”

“Right away Ms. Luthor.”

~

Later that night Lena found herself curled up on her sofa, scotch in hand and a file in front of her. Jess kept her word and had dug up everything that she could find on Kara. Even with only a few hours to dig up information Jess had managed to find a decent amount of information. Scanning over the information Lena tried to determine the threat level that she was facing. Though the reporter had acted like they hadn’t met in her office there was still a part of her that wasn’t sure. 

There wasn’t anything that gave her solid evidence though. There was little information on her birth parents though. Granted Lena’s own mother had been an unknown as well. She could give Jess another day or two to try and gather what she could, but so far the file pointed to Kara being somewhat safe. Nothing is completely safe, though the woman’s actions had confused Lena. Everyone wanted something and she needed to figure out what Kara wanted. Though the amount of Instagram photos tagged about potstickers it seemed Kara loved food more than government secrets.

Closing the file she took a long drink from her glass. Her climb to power had one that was laid out before she had even reached the age of 10. Lillian had made sure she would have a career that was proper for a Luther lady. Lillian being a socialite had decided that Lena would help the Luther name reach into the political world. At first, Lena had hated the choice that Lillian had made for her but soon learned to love her job. Even if it was filled backdoor deals and special interest money. The perk of being a Luthor was she didn’t have to sell her soul to big oil like many of her party. Though her vote was locked into her party, needing to stay in favor when she would make her play for Senate.

The other file on the table held the Luthorcorp logo on the front. Once Lex had been sentenced to 37 life sentences the company had to been handed to her being the last Luthor heir. Lillian had tried to make a play for the company, but Lena’s lawyers had made sure to block her protests. Running Luthorcorp was a challenge she didn’t want to add to her list at the moment and had shut down the majority of Luthorcorp. It had caused a strike for shutting down the jobs, but the company had been used for evil. Though she agreed someone should look over Superman, she didn’t feel that right was her brother’s. The smaller companies they had acquired over the years were still running though and inside were the reports on their profits. Those numbers could wait until tomorrow though, finishing her glass she decided to drag herself to bed a reasonable hour.

~ 

“Luthor.” the men in the room gruffly addressed her as she sat down at the round table.

It was a weekly meeting she had been forced to attend with the news of the new vote. The Far Right caucus had been pulling for their votes and these meetings were to remind them where their loyalties were. Putting her phone down on the table, Lena crossed her arms and watched the room. The majority leader of the House was Representative Ward a far-right Republican from Texas. She had been here many times along with a few of the other smaller and more purple Representatives. Though her district wasn’t a smaller one she had the city where an Alien was viewed as a hero. A few more members entered the room and the meeting began.

When she had been first voted into the office she hadn’t seen anything wrong with aliens. Lex and Superman hadn’t fought yet back then and were still friends. When there were lines crossed on both sides Lena choose to align herself with the farther right side of the party. Though she wasn’t sure where she stood herself on the alien issue there were plenty of other things they agreed on. These were things like tax breaks for business that she needed to get passed for the members of her district. She may be one of the richest people in America, maybe even the world, but that doesn’t mean she could bail the state out by herself. She needed the help her party gave her and they made it clear that help came at a price.

“Now I have that your district has been raising a fuss over the vote.” Ward turned to Representative Watson that was sitting across from Luthor.

“I-I have heard of the riots yes. I get at least 20 phone calls a day asking me to change my mind on my vote.” Watson

“What do you tell them?” the majority leader asks.

“I just let them know that I am hearing all their concerns and haven’t decided how I am voting yet.”

The majority leader nods and continues to check in with everyone else at the table. Lena tried not to look too bored knowing that her turn would be coming soon enough. Once the questioning turned to her she just lifted an eyebrow at him. Her vote has always been with the party. Even though she didn’t agree with some of their policies she needed to play nice. There wouldn’t be any welcoming arms on the blue side of the aisle. She needed to stay in her camp, fit in as best as she could. That is how she could continue her climb. The Senate is still a few years away for her. That is where she can make some of the big changes she wanted to. 

“Luthorcorp just applied for another military contract haven’t they?” Ward smirks.

Lena’s eyes flashed for a moment. It was a threat as clear as day. This worked on the smaller districts. Threaten them with funding for their projects so they bend to their will. They couldn’t threaten to not help when she ran for reelection next year, she funded her own campaign. There was no money from big oil or mining that had their say in how she ran her reelection. They would help though if she kept up her vote where it should be. If not, she could be facing an opponent from the right as well as the normal democratic runner. The name Luthor was no longer one that was related with being a tech giant, but the xenophobic thoughts her brother held. If it came down to popularity she would lose.

“My vote is where it needs to be, Majority leader,” Lena answered her hands in fist under the table.

One day she wanted to punch that smirk off his face. She could probably outsmart everyone at this table, but they had her trapped. Once she was in the Senate she wouldn’t have to play these games anymore. She could get back to the focus of why she had started to enjoy politics in the first place. She could do so much more with her life, but for now, she would swim with the sharks.

~

A week later Kara found herself in front of the same wooden framed bar doorway. Taking a deep breath Kara pulled her jacket a little tighter as she stepped into the bar. It was the same scene from the night before. A bunch of college kids at the pool table taking shots, a few small groups of people and in the very back a dark-haired woman curled up scrolling through her phone. She wasn’t holding a drink this time and Kara made her way to the bar she smiles at the bartender to get his attention.

“Um hi. I need a strawberry daiquiri and” she glances over at Lena, “whatever she drinks if you happen to know it.”

The buff bartender looks over when she is looking and chuckles, “Yeah whiskey that one. Though I have to warn you she doesn’t take lightly to being bugged. You are better off hinting on one of the ones over there, they get adventurous when drunk.” he motions to the college kids before working on the drinks.

Kara waits with her money and ID in hand. Once the transaction is over she puts her wallet back in her purse before holding a drink in each hand. Carefully make her away across the bar she stops where she had the night before waiting for Lena’s attention to fall on her again. When green eyes settled on her form Kara sat down on the padded bench placing the whiskey in front of the woman. Lena eyed the drink before taking it in her hands sipping lightly. Though it wasn’t wise to take a drink from someone else, she figured the assistant was a safe bet.

“Ms. Luthor, I wanted to apologize for that night. I honestly had no idea who you were and” Kara was cute off when Lena raised her hand a little to stop Kara.

“Lena.” she said softly.

“What?”

“I am just Lena here,” Lena spoke again giving a hesitant smile and Kara felt her heart flutter a little.

“Well if I am calling you Lena..” Kara smiled back brightly.

“Kara it is. Look you don’t have to apologize. I was being a judgemental asshole. I shouldn’t have snapped at you and you had all the power to make sure my safe place was no longer secret. I thank you for that.”

Kara waved her off as she took a drink of her daiquiri, “You were right to assume so. I am close to the biggest name in the media, of course, there would be some mistrust. I promise though I am here just as a friend, not a reporter. I will sign whatever non-disclosure you want me to if that helps any.” 

“That won't be necessary. Had my assistant look you up. Jess had nothing but praise to speak of you. I believe you.” 

“Good.” Kara beamed working on more of her drink, “So how was your day?”

Lena smiled taking a drink of her whiskey, “Jess had brought me my favorite muffin for breakfast, went through letters and read some reports. Then a meeting with the head of my caucus reminding me of where my vote is expected. I had some lunch with my team and spent the rest of the day responding to emails from my district. Yours?”

“Sounds busy.” Kara commented, “Had a few meetings with representatives. I had to bring my boss to lunch twice because they messed up her order. I called my sister for a little bit then decided to go out.”

Lena listened carefully to what Kara was telling her and finished her drink. She had been a little bit too honest, but it was bait. Yes, she had a feeling she could trust the blonde in front of her. The feeling was so strong that it actually scared her a little bit. If what she had told Kara about her caucus meeting hit the news she would know that Kara wasn’t trustworthy. It wasn’t a huge deal her being remind where her vote should go. It implied though that the Republicans were worried about having enough votes to block the law from being passed. Something that could be used by the Democrats if they caught wind of their weakness. 

Kara was still working on her drink and Lena raised her glass to get the bartender’s attention. He just nodded and Lena went back to her conversation with Kara. She had been coming to this bar for over a year now. Normally when there was a big law in the House and she wanted some more company than her own livingroom couch she found her way down to the bar. Even though it was rare that she talked to anyone just being surround by the sounds of people made her feel a little less lonely. One of the waitresses came over to their table and gave Lena a full glass and took the empty one away quickly dashing away to the others in the bar. 

“Hmm, Cat sounds like she is hell to work for. A little birdy told me a little bit about what it was like to be her assistant. I’m surprised she even invited you on this trip. I assume your life is in National City?”

Kara perks up at being able to talk about home, “Yes I live in National City. It was a surprise for me as well, normally I work from home but she insisted that I come along. She can be hard-headed at times, but I enjoy my work.”

Lena smiles softly, “I can relate to that. My job is rather demanding, even in my free time I find myself doing work. I agree with you, its hard work but worth it. Making a difference is all that anyone can hope for in their lifetime.” She finishes taking a drink from her new drink.

Kara nodded eagerly and finished her drink only for it to be replaced almost instantly by the same waitress. It made her blink in confusion but accepted the drink happily. Lena found herself watching Kara a lot between their conversation. They had talked about what inspired them and where they saw themselves going in a few years. It was relaxing for Lena to forget about hard chairs and bickering white men for a moment. Beyond little notes about her day, Kara didn’t bring up her profession again, seeming to understand that not talking about it was for the best. They had talked for a few hours pass when the light of the day had long gone beyond the skyline.

“Then Alex insisted that the only good use for peeps were to put them in the microwave. That was when I learned what peeps do in the microwave, it was great easter until Eliza came home and made us deep clean the house for ruining the microwave with our experiments.” Kara laughed still remembering the look of disbelief on Eliza’s face when they were still teenagers.

“Eliza is..” Lena asked smiling a little at Kara’s story.

“Oh! Eliza is my adopted mother and Alex’s mom. My parents died in a fire when I was 13 and the Danvers were kind enough to take me in. I see them as family, but you can’t replace your actual mom.” mumbling the last part there was a faraway look in blue eyes.

Leaning forward slightly Lena placed her hands on top of Kara’s and squeezed softly. It had been in the file, but to hear a person talk about their lost felt heavier. She understood that more than Kara could realize. It was there, but it was rarely talked about that she wasn’t an actual Luthor. It was only a name that had been handed to her when tragedy struck her home. The woman in front of her took a shaky breath in and seemed to center herself again. Lena had a picture in her head that Kara lived a charmed life. Someone that bubbly could not understand the pains that dig into the deepest, darkest circles on her mind. That look of being loss though informed the Representative that there was more to the blonde than met the eye. More than any file could tell her.

“I lost my mother when I was four years old. I had never known my father and my talents are what brought me into the Luthor household. They adopted me and though I wasn’t a daughter in a typical sense I understand what you mean. No one will replace the memories I have of the woman that raised me, even if they are few.” Lena spoke with a gentle somber tone.

Taking her hand off her drink Kara places her other one on top of Lena’s and rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand gently. It was the softest touch Lena had felt in years and was confused about why it didn't alarm her. Being with Kara felt almost peaceful and she needed to think about why later. The silence that overcame them was soft and of understanding. Two souls that had lost of most people don’t even realize what they have. There weren’t to be pitied though and it was understood that neither of them wanted to hear ‘I’m sorry’ having their ears filled with enough sympathy. They just had wished to find someone that understood that their like had been fractured a bit, but wasn’t broken. The chirp of a cellphone pulled them from their comfortable silence. 

Both checked their phone and when there was a sigh from the raven-haired woman Kara realized that it had been Lena’s phone that went off. Lena gave her an apologetic look before finishing her drink and gathering her things. Kara just watched taking note again of the casual wear the woman was wearing again. This was Lena, the hair tucked in a half bun, jeans, and sweaters. The skirts, jackets, and blouses were Miss Luthor. 

“There seems to be an emergency meeting. I am sorry to cut this short Kara, I hope to see you again it's nice to have a friend.” Lena tells her before moving to leave.

A hand on her wrist makes her pause, “Can I have your number?” the instant blush on the blonde’s cheeks confirmed that Lena had smirked with an eyebrow raised at the question, “I umm I mean so I can text you and make sure that you will be here.”

Lena kept smirking and offered her phone over to the blonde who quickly typed in her number and sent a take to herself. Once she handed the phone back Lena quickly made her way out of the bar probably to go change before the meeting. Kara went to the text she went to herself and struggled with what to name Lena’s contact. Normally her contacts were just the names of the people, but that seemed like a bad call if Ms. Grant saw ‘Lena Luthor’ calling or texting her. She had a habit of leaving her phone down on the table when they were working on something together. It was more of a way to block the temptation to look at it. 

Contact name: L. Save.


	4. Mrs. President

They had both been texting on and off throughout the week. They met up again a few times at the same bar. Lena was busy trying to drown out the day and Kara made jokes to try to get the other woman to smile. Their friendship had started to grow easily. Both connecting over music, tv shows, and books they didn’t have time to read anymore. Lena was learning to be a little more open with Kara. No matter how good of a story she told the reporter it was never on the news. Maybe Kara really could be trusted and she was still getting used to being allowed to be carefree. It was like for a moment they were just Kara and Lena. Not a member of Congress and a reporter. 

Finally, the two were settled down for drinks after a long week. Lena had brought two glasses to the table for herself and Kara sipping on a Margarita. Kara let the woman enjoy her first glass and the tension seemed to slip from both of their shoulders. Kara was handing two to three interviews a day with Ms. Grant and Lena was trying to keep her position. When the second drink was started on Kara smiled and started up the conversation. Lena may be shy in opening up, but Kara always comes prepared with ice breakers in the form of jokes. 

"Lena, how do dogs make sandwiches?"

When Lena gave a tilt of her head Kara continued, "With purebred." 

The Congresswoman smiled and Kara let out a shameless giggle, "How do you find these?"

"Its that reporter instinct that Ms. Grant keeps telling me about."

Lena nodded and lifted her hand to get Kara another drink. Noticing another was coming Kara made sure to quickly finish her current drink. She knew she could turn down the drinks. It was nice not to have to worry about spending all over Alex's money for once to appear human. Kara didn't have to act too drunk around Lena, by the time she should be hammered Lena was already slurring her words. Taking the new drink Kara sipped lightly smiling at the woman in front of her letting the night slip away.

~Mid October~

“Kiera, I need all those awful handwritten notes you have been writing. Typed up and sent to my email by the end of the day.” Ms. Grant ordered as she tossed the cup into the garbage bin.

Nodding quickly Kara kept up her pace with Ms. Grant in the halls of the White House. She was in the capital of her nation and instead of taking in the history she was busy half jogging to keep up with her boss. The only time she had stopped to take in a piece of history she was scolded with a displeased look from her boss and a snippet about wasting time. Kara didn't understand why she couldn't enjoy the place while there were there. Few people were allowed this far back into the White House and it seemed a waste not to enjoy it. They were patted down by the secret service before being allowed into the oval office.

“Olivia!” Cat greeted cheerfully.

“Cat, it is wonderful to see you again. This must be your assistant, nice to finally meet the person that managed to get my assistant to crack.” The woman smirked a little looking over at Kara before pulling Cat into a quick hug.

“M-madam President it is amazing to meet you! I am sorry for that, I hope Ashley didn’t get into too much trouble.” Kara blushed and followed the other two sitting down in a chair off to the side of the office.

“Of course not. Though I wonder what it would take to steal you away from Cat. Not often you find an assistant willing to go beyond two phone calls.”

“Don’t be ludicrous Olivia. Kiera has a long career awaiting her with CatCo. Don’t pressure the poor girl, she barely holds it together as it is.” Cat barked a little at her friend eyeing her assistant knowing the stuttering mess she turns into when complimented a bit too much.

“I-I umm thank you Madam President,” Kara mumbles unable to come up with anything more. 

Ms. Grant hadn’t mentioned much about her future at CatCo. Part of her was just waiting for the day she messed up enough to be thrown out on the street like many before her. This gave her a little hope that Ms. Grant wouldn’t cast her away so simply. It seems that she was right about part of Ms. Grant carried about her. Ms. Grant was right though she didn't do well with compliments. She was used to having to be normal and for her to be anything extra was hard to know how to respond. Kara smiled a little and opened her notepad getting ready to take notes watching intently. 

“I assume you are here about the Alien Amnesty Act?” The President asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

“Yes. What has makes this the most important mission of your current time as President? There are many causes that people would argue that need more attention. Education, Healthcare, Job security, and so on.” Cat asked watching her friend.

“In all honestly. Immigration is part of solving many of the problems we have. The hate crimes and the money spent on the alien round up efforts could be redirected into other areas. Do I think this will cure the tension behind all this? Of course not. This us verse them mentality is more harmful to our country than good. We have seen it before in our history and I don’t understand why we would want to follow the same footsteps. The past is meant to be learned from not repeated.” The President finished sitting back down at her desk with a drink in hand. 

Cat nodded along taking in Olivia’s answer while Kara made herself busy with scribbling down. Pausing she wanted to ask something but this was Ms. Grant’s interview. Busying herself with organizing her notes she listened in on the playful undertone before the Media Queen and President. Kara should have remembered that Ms. Grant had put a lot of money into the President’s campaign. She hadn’t been working for CatCo at the time, but it had caused such a fuss that it was aired on the news. Kara didn’t really understand it was no different than the oil guys that gave money to campaigns. 

After an hour of seemly friendly questions Ashley, The President’s assistant knocked to let her know her next meeting was there. Shaking hands with The President again Kara followed Ms. Grant out of the office and the Towncar waiting to drive them to their hotel. Kara busied herself shuffling the notes into her notebook where they belonged and unlocked her phone quickly.

Kara (5:55pm): Hey I have to do some extra work, won't be able to make it tonight

L (5:58pm): Understood

Putting her phone back in her pocket she smiled a little to herself. Lena never texted much back and forth. She figured she just wasn’t much of a texter. Not that Kara could blame her, almost anything she writes could be used against her. Even Lena’s own party had made attacks on her when she reran after Lex went to jail. She still won the race by a landslide, but there would be people that think she bought her way into the office. The car pulled up to their hotel and without a word, Ms. Grant headed up to her room. Kara took this as her cue and headed up into her own room. 

Sitting her bag on the chair by the door Kara sighed relaxing onto the bed. Deciding it was best to get a start on the notes Ms. Grant needed she ordered room service, under the company name of course, and began her task. The small round table in the single bedroom was covered in paper and an opened laptop. She was group everything by the person when there was a knock on her door informing her that the room service was there. Opening the door Kara took the tray and handed a few bills over to the delivery person. He smiled thankfully and went to hand out his other dinner orders as Kara settled in eating mindlessly as she sorted.

It took about three hours but she had finally finished typing up the notes and sent them up to Ms. Grant. Her phone beeped once and she tilted her head in confusion. It was already passed 9 pm and Alex should be out at the bar right now. Normally her friends met up every other night to decompress from their jobs. It wasn’t about getting wasted as most people turn it into. It was about relaxing with a bunch of friends. Alex joked that it helped prevent them from having to clean up any throw up if someone got a little too drink happy. Kara never having experienced that so she could only imagine what it felt like to get sick of drinking. In all honesty she had only been ‘sick’ twice in her life since she came to earth. Both were because of solar flare. She now made an effort to watch the weather reports for solar differences. 

L (9:15pm): How is the extra work going?

Kara smiled brightly. Normally she was the one that had to start a text conversation with Lena. Something fluttered in her stomach at the idea that the other woman had been thinking of her. Taking a drink of her water she texted back quickly with her right hand.

Kara (9:17pm): Finally finished it. You would think that being an assistant would be easy, but I reminded every day how hard it is

L (9:19pm): I can sympathize with what you mean. I am glad that you managed to complete your work

L (9:21pm): Do you believe you can make it to our spot tomorrow?

Kara (9:22pm): Aww do you miss me already?

L (9:24pm): Hardly 

Kara smiled at Lena trying to seem disconnected. She had found out after a few nights with the representative that she had a snarky sense of humor. Though Lena could hold her drinks there came a point that she got a little too honest and that beautiful Irish accent slipped. Kara felt shy to admit it, but she would push Lena’s competitive streak to keep up with her on drinks. The alcohol having no affects on Kara beyond expensive water, but Lena, on the other hand, was more open after the fifth drink. There was never anything government wise that Lena would slip. Kara learned there was tension there between Lena and the other members of her caucus. The colorful things Lena had to say about them made Kara hope she would never angry her. 

Kara (9:25pm): Yes I will be there

That wasn’t the only thing that wonderful Irish accent had to say. It was a bit selfish, but she likes the gentle things she says. The way she talks to Kara in the dark of the bar. She knew that alcohol loosened people’s tounges, but they never spoke of it. The way Lena would take her hand and softly call her darling. How Lena would tuck Kara’s hair behind her ear when it fell from her ponytail. The way they would smile at each other, finding comfort in each other’s eyes. Kara knew they were going to have to talk about it though. She was leaving in two weeks back to National City. Her adventure with Cat the last month and a half had been eye-opening. When she went back to her life she didn’t want to forget Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff is to help with the episode. I'm still not sure how I feel about it and felt like editing. I find myself adding to each chapter before posting and hope it doesn't seem too disjointed :)


	5. The Weight of a Name

Sitting with Ms. Grant again in the penthouse the media powerhouse had given her a list of things to send over to National City. They had the news playing softly in the background while Ms. Grant worked on a crossword to calm her mind and Kara emailed the correct people. It was Lena’s name that made her perk up and glance over at the tv. If Ms. Grant had noticed how her focus had suddenly changed she didn’t make a comment on it. Kara later would beat herself over how quickly her head perked up at Lena’s name. Lena looked stunning in a cream-colored top and a striking blue coat that went to her knees. Her face was set in a blank expression, but the way her jaw was tensed Kara knew that this was just the surface of what was going on.

_‘Representative Luthor! Do you have any comments about the raid that was executed in your district this morning?’_

_‘Ms. Luthor did you know there was going to be a round-up in one of the largest sections of your district?’_

_‘Was this done to as a political agenda stunt?’_

There was a twitch in Lena’s jaw and she finally spoke in that same stiff voice of when they had first met, _‘My district is not a political playground. Beyond that, I have no comment.’_

The way Lena said that made Kara wonder if it was a message to someone else. It looked like Lena didn’t know about the raid. She knew Lena and though they hadn’t talked about her views on aliens Kara couldn’t believe that Lena was anything like her brother. The way Lena would talk about the people she represented she could tell there was care for them. That was something that Lex Luthor would have just used to further his future and goals. Kara could have easily tried to get her to dish on some of the meetings they were having, but they didn’t talk about work often. With Lena, she was more than Ms. Grant’s assistant. She was Kara again. Just simple Kara.

Looking down at her computer she saw it was only noon and had a long day ahead of her before she could check on her friend. She thought to text her but didn’t want to push her. They would talk tonight at the bar when it was safe to let their guard down. Because if Winn had taught her anything it was that information on the web was never safe. Alex had told her it was even more important that she watches what she types. Because if the FBI looked a little too closely into her life she could end up in cages like many of her people. It wasn’t fair that she was allowed to walk around freely, but it deepened her reasoning to help Ms. Grant try to change the vote in favor of them. They would return to National City, but hopefully, they could talk some sense into a few of the representatives.

Their day had gone mostly uneventful. Ms. Grant only insulted her twice and thankfully the place she went to get them lunch didn’t mess up Ms. Grant’s food this time. It was going on 6 pm when Ms. Grant finally let her go for the day. Heading back down to her room Kara decided she needed to shower quick. She had spent the better half of the day running back and forth trying to keep up with Ms. Grant. Though she didn’t sweat often she still wanted to make an effort for Lena. Once she was out of the show she took the blowdryer to her hair and put just a little bit of make on. She scanned the room quickly to make sure she didn’t forget anything. Quickly grabbing her bag Kara placed her key card in her bag and shut the door behind her. Grabbing a quick snack on her way to the bar she texted Lena to let her know what she was on her way, noticing that she didn’t get her normal okay text back.

Entering the bar she was reminded that the October air was getting colder. A few people were wearing jackets, though it wasn’t cold enough to need mittens or a scarf it was coming. She didn’t feel cold or warm temperatures like humans. It was a constant battle of keeping in mind that she should dress normally. She could wear shorts in the dead of winter and be unphased. That would alert people that she wasn’t normal though and she needed to be normal. Letting her body fall into its automatic response she made her way to the bar. Smiling at Charlie, the bartender that was there most nights and had given her Lena’s order that second night.

“I was worried that you weren’t going to show up tonight.” He commented as he made her whatever he was feeling for a drink. 

Confused Kara asked, “Why?”

Charlie didn’t say much beyond nodding over in Lena’s direction. Following his eyes, she noticed her friend nursing a half glass of wine with a bottle on the table in front of her. Lena never drank wine on any of the nights they were out. She was proud to be a whiskey drinker, something to do with that she could keep up with the boys. Lena’s eyes were slightly hooded and Kara knew that was the telltale sign she was getting very drunk. Concerned she took her drink from Charlie.

“How many has she had?” Kara asked quietly.

“Well, that is the second bottle. She paid to have four tonight. Honestly, I am concerned for her if she makes it past that one.” Charlie murmured as he went back to serving the other people in the bar. 

Kara nodded more so to herself as she made her way to the table. It took longer than normal for the dark-haired woman to notice her, but when she did she lit up a bit. A wide smile adored her features as Kara sat down in her place from her. Taking in how Lena looked she could tell that she was still dealing with the press bombardment this morning. They probably didn’t stop this morning and Kara was sure any reported worth their salt had been calling her office all morning. 

“Hello darling, I am so happy you could make it.” Lena mumbled softly taking another drink of her glass.

“Yes I made it. Seems you started partying without me.” Kara commented as she brought her hands up guiding the glass back down onto the table.

“Oh, this?” Lena giggled. She giggled, a sound Kara had never heard come from the woman before, “This is me trying to forget that the world looks at me as a Luthor. Such a burden this last name carries, but when you can afford wine like this at least you can drown your feelings away.”

Kara debated on asking Lena questions. It was clear that the woman was a mess and should probably stop before the bottle was empty. Though it being Lena there would be no stopping her when her mind was set to something. It was one of the things that she was starting to love about the woman. Her strength to face everything head-on and not bend. It seemed that Lex was the soft spot in her armor. The link that if touched would cause everything to crumble in her hands. This was Camelot crashing down into rumble. As Lena brought the glass back to her lips and finished the drink Kara tried to figure out how to help Lena.

“The Luthor last name doesn’t deserve you, Lena. You are more than that. I adore you for what you have done in spite of your family name. You are too smart to fall into the path your family has paved in front of you.”

Lena finishes her drink and goes to pour another glass shaking the bottle indicating that it is empty before setting it down. She looks up at Kara and smiles that soft smile she knew was only for her. Tilting the glass back and forth Kara watches as the liquid moves from side to side. Lena’s movements aren’t slowed as much as she would expect them to be. There was still that elegant movement behind them, leading Kara to believe her words had sobered up the raven-haired woman a bit. There is silence between before Lena speaks.

“Mo mhuirnín, you see the good in everyone, don’t you? It amazes me that someone like you would become my friend. You make it so hard sometimes..” Lena mumbles as the glass returns to her lips now filled from the third bottle.

“So hard for what Lena?” Kara asks gently take a sip from her drink watching the woman before her.

“So hard not to fall for you darling.” Lena answers softly.

If this had been a chance encounter Kara wouldn’t take what she had said seriously. There were too many nights that they had fallen into a comfort that was more than friendship. She knew. They were tip-toeing around the subject, both too scared to confront their feelings head-on. It seems that liquid courage was doing more than drowning away Lena’s feelings about her family. It was making her brave enough to talk about what she felt about Kara. Swallowing hard Kara decided that she would brave this too, they needed to talk about it and who knew when they would get the courage again.

“You don’t make it very easy for me not to fall for you either Lena.” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes watching them.

Green became more focused and a lazy smile crossed her lips, “Oh really? Here I thought I was just going to have to wallow in the fact I was too broken for you.”

Kara quickly grabbed Lena’s hands frowning at the way the woman spoke about herself. The moment their hands were together they both shivered at the feeling. They had held hands like this before, but this felt different. With their feelings out in the open, there was confirmation that this wasn’t just a friendly gesture. There was a soft understanding on Lena's part that Kara didn't feel she was broken. Lena put her glass of wine down at the other side of the table and brought one of Kara’s hands up to place a kiss on the back of it. Kara blushed slightly at the gesture, but what Lena lean forward and asked next sent shivers down her spine.

“Do you want to get out of here darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a smut writer sadly so that is where we will leave it off. I am on break now though and can edit better. I am hoping to get faster on the updates now due to that :)


	6. Call for Advice

Morning came too soon for the two women curled up against each other. Though Kara remembered every detail of the night before this would be the moment of truth. Once Lena woke up they would talk about what they were to each other. Running her eyes over the soft curves of Lena’s back hidden under the sheet Kara smiled tracing them. She wasn’t sure what she had expected of their time together, but the softness of it was perfect. The drinks had made them bold, but their feelings made the night melt into tender touches instead of frantic grabbing. 

A soft change in Lena’s heartbeat made Kara realize that the ravenette was starting to wake up. She breathed out softly and watched. Lena reached up to her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them gently and slowly rolled over on her back so now they could see each other. A soft smile fell on Lena’s lips before she leaned up kissing the reporter gently. Kara smiled into the kiss and pressed back before they both leaned back a bit to breathe. 

“Good morning Lena.”

“Mm good morning indeed. I am assuming by my sheets that my driver got us here safely.”

Kara nods, “What do you remember?” her hand gently searching for Lena’s needing the comfort of holding hands at this moment.

“I remember making a fool of myself at the bar. I invited you to my place. You carried me to bed and” Lena smiles a bit, “twice feeling like I could touch the clouds.”

“Hmm three times, but that's pretty good for how far gone I had found you. As much as I am enjoying this, do you have any meetings? Its 10am and I don’t want you having any problems because of me.”

“You” Lena kisses her again, “are well worth any troubles I would have to deal with. As for meetings, I believe I missed one, but my assistant will probably have rescheduled it by now. We should get up though, my head is demanding ibuprofen.”

Kara nodded and rolled out of the bed, picking up her clothes from last night starting to slipping them on. Lena grabbed a robe that was next to the bed and making her way to her closet. Disappearing for a moment she came out with clothes in her hands and a baggy sweater and yoga pants now covering herself. Kara took the clothes and smiled thankfully, Lena left the room and Kara tugged the t-shirt on and pull the sweatpants up. They were a bit short on Kara due to her taller frame but were better than the sweaty clothes from last night. Lena mentioned that there was a spare toothbrush in the guest bathroom and Kara went in search of it. Once she had washed her face and brushed her teeth she left the bathroom in search of the kitchen they had passed the night before. 

Lena was pulling fruit from the fridge along with yogurt as she tied her hair back out of her face. Kara smiled at the sight and went to the sink washing her hands before helping Lena cut the fruit. The silence that fell over them was comforting. They had seen to work well without much communication and Kara had never felt this natural with anyone she had dated. Well, she didn’t even know if she and Lena were dating. There was so much could go wrong between them. 

She was Ms. Grant’s assistant and though she would never use that against Lena there would people that would expect her to use her connections. There was also the question of how Lena would react to her being an alien. This was something that if they were going to be a couple had to be out in the open. Kara believed that Lena was in no way Lex, but she had to be sure before she put her heart out on the line. 

“Lena?”

“Hmm?” Lena responded as she put the fruits into the blender with a scoop of yogurt.

“Was this.. I mean.. What are we?”

Lena turned on the blender after her question and seemed to be giving herself time to think about an answer. Kara waited as the smoothie finished and shuffled from one foot to the other. She didn’t need to move, her body was capable of freezing completely still. It was a human habit she had learned from her time on this earth. Lena pours the smoothies into two glasses and handed Kara one of them before taking her hand lacing their fingers together.

“Well. I remember telling you that I am falling in love with you Kara Danvers. I won't make the choice for you, so if you want this to be a one-off thing I will respect that.” Lena watched her honestly.

“No! I mean.. I meant it when I said I am falling for you as well. I want to be a couple. I want to go on actual dates, not just our bar dates. I know there is reasons we need to be hidden and I understand that. I just want to get the chance to get to know you if you let me.”

Lena seemed to relax, “That sounds like a wonderful plan darling. Thank you for understanding why I need to keep this hidden for now. My life is already complicated with being a Luthor, I don’t want you in the crosshairs of politics because we are together.”

“I already am in their crosshairs.” Kara mumbled softly.

Lena tilted her head confused, “You? What could sweet Kara ever did to cause some government attention?”

“Existed.” Kara answers honestly holding her chin up a little watching Lena’s reaction.

Lena’s features were covered in confusion, but then there was a moment that they flickered to understanding. Lena was a smart woman and Kara knew that she didn’t have to spell it out in simple terms for her to understand what she was talking about. Grabbing the chair behind her with her free hand Lena sat herself down to take in the new information. Her left hand never unraveled from Kara’s fingers so the blonde saw that as a good sign waiting for Lena to respond.

“I.. wow.. Really? You don’t seem like.. I mean.” Lena stumbled over her words.

“There are many species that look human. They just have slight differences. I’m sorry for unloading this on you Lena, I just needed to be sure before we went too far and I got my heartbroken.”

“No, I am glad you trust me enough to tell me. I am not… I am okay with it, I am just shocked is all Kara. You seem so human I never even thought that this could be a possibility.”

“Trust me, with how dangerous times are right now for us I am surprised I am telling you. I want this to be real though and I want you to know me, all of me. I know you aren’t your family that is why I am wanting to try this with you. If you still want that.”

Lena squeezed the fingers that were laced together yet, “Of course, this doesn’t change anything. But that does bring up another topic we should talk about” she sighed softly.

Kara gave a slight tilt of her head, “What are you thinking about baby?”

Lena blushed at the pet name but continued, “I need you to understand that my personal beliefs aren’t always how I have to vote. I think, for now, we can’t talk about work. I have fought hard to get where I am Kara and I am doing some good work in the House. I hope you can understand that though I may vote one way, I feel differently.”

“You are talking about the Alien Amnesty Act.” Kara spoke bluntly.

“I am personally fully for it.” Lena held a little tighter onto Kara’s hand worried the blonde would pull away, “But I currently have to vote against it. My career is about siding where I need to for now. When I am more established I can vote with my heart, but for now, my hand is forced. I don’t know if you can understand that, but I have to do something I don’t like to do some good in this world.”

Kara thought for a moment and she felt she knew where Lena was coming from. Alex and anyone of authority kept telling her that she needed to hide her powers away. Though she physically could do amazing things but had to hold back so as not to cause a panic. It was dangerous for her to be out there like Kal. There were people like Lex Luthor that had been planning for years how to kill Kryptonians. There were plenty of weapons that could harm her, could kill her. Lena was in a similar place she was and she needed time to think about if she could handle that. Lena would be part of the system that is causing her people to be caged like animals. She wanted to think about it so she squeezed Lena’s hand gently.

“Thank you, Lena. I do understand what it is like to have to do something you don’t want to for the greater good. I want to take some time to give this the consideration it deserves. Can you give me a day or two to think about it? I really care about you Lena, but I think it would be good for our relationship if I made sure I can handle that.”

Lena nodded sadly and looked down at her breakfast. Kara let go of Lena’s hand and she could see Lena tensing up for the goodbye. Moving closer Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug. The other woman relaxed a bit into the hug and Kara placed a kiss on her temple. She wanted to just rush into this blindly, but the rational part of her wanted to think if even just for the day. 

“I just want to think Lena, I will text you tonight. I still want to be your friend even if I find that this won't end up being healthy for both of us.”

Lena let out a sigh and nodded before turning and leaning in a bit. Kara finished the distance and they kissed softly, both wanting to treasure the moment if it would be the last. Kara finally managed to pull herself away when her phone went off with Ms. Grant’s name flashing on the screen. With a final small smile, Kara answered and started to gather her things knowing that she needed to get going. Lena walked her to the door and hugged her one more time before letting the blond leave the apartment. Glancing back at the reports on her coffee table she decided to make herself busy while she waited to hear what Kara had to say.

\----

Ms. Grant had decided she wanted to go to the spa that day leaving Kara with very little work. It was perfect and gave her time to hash out her thoughts about the situation. Once she had realized who Lena was she knew that the woman had a conservative. It helped to know that her personal beliefs weren’t ones that fully lined up with the party. There were plenty of business policies that she was sure Lena did identify with, but also knew that Republicans were the only choice for Lena. 

Throwing a stress ball at the ceiling gently Kara debated back and forth. Part of her thought it would make her feel awful for supporting a partner that was working toward making sure her people were in prisons. The other part of her could see how good the relationship could be. They were already so well in sync and given time together that would only increase.

Deciding she needed advice she looked through her phone contacts. She wasn’t sure she wanted to bring Alex in on this just yet. Her sister was prone to seeing the negative in most situations. That was helpful when there was a security risk, but not on something like this. She needed to talk to someone that was experienced in difficult love.

“Kara! I am glad you called. I was sad I couldn’t meet up with you while I was in town.”

“No Lois I understand. The capital is a busy place and Ms. Grant has had us running around all over awhile we are here.”

“We will make a reporter out of you yet.” Lois chuckled while there was some movement in the background, “Was there something you wanted to talk about? Though I am glad to hear your voice our talks normally end up solving a crisis.”

Kara sighed, it was true she needed to call Lois for other reasons, “You know me too well… I need relationship advice, preferably from someone that understands non-normal relationships.”

“I don’t there is ever a ‘normal’ relationship, but continue.” 

“I meet someone. She is, Rao she is amazing. So smart, so beautiful and is completely okay with my origin.”

“There is a but coming.” Lois teases.

“But her job makes her make choices that could hurt people like me. I understand why she has to make these choices, but I am trying to understand how I can be with her when she makes these choices.”

“So these choices could harm people like you. But she is being forced to make these choices from what you explained. Is there a chance that she could stop making these choices…? Jeez okay, Kara talking in code is hard. Can you give me just a little here? I am not fishing for a story I just need to understand better.”

Kara listened for a moment to make sure no one was listening to the room. Finding that the coast was clear she decided to make it easier on Lois, “She is a Republican Representative.”

“Oh wow.” Lois was stunned for a moment. She always knew that it would take a special kind of person to capture Kara’s attention, but this was a surprise, “So I am assuming the triple-A is the main concern.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you and Ms. Grant are there trying to change votes. Ms. Grant is rather convincing I am sure that there will be more than a few people she will convince. I think that if that is the only thing in your way, then you both deserve to see where this thing could go.”

Kara let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Lois.” 

“Sure thing Kara. Make sure you call soon okay? I know Clark would love if you came to visit soon, maybe a quick flight over even.”

“Okay, Lois I will make sure I can check for a flight soon.”

“Bye Kara.”

“Bye Lois.”

Pulling the phone from her ear she fell back on the bed. She realized partway through the call she had been looking for permission. That she had already made up her mind that she wanted to date Lena. She was just looking for someone else to understand why she was going to. There was too much there just to walk away from what could be an amazing relationship. Picking her phone back up she had thought to just text Lena her answer, but she felt a pull to go see her.

Kara (7:23pm): Hey I was wondering if I could come over? I’ll bring dinner 

L (7:24pm): Sure I will have my driver pick you up and bring you anywhere you want to get dinner from

Kara grabbed her bag and stuff some extra clothes in the bag before making her way down to the lobby. The driver only took a few moments and she asked him if he knew any good Chinese in the area. Running into the store quickly Kara grab a bit of everything from the menu wanting to make sure that Lena would find something she likes. It didn’t take long for them to come up to Lena’s apartment building. Kara was led back up the back of the apartments and holding all the bags she managed to knock on the door.

Lena seemed to have been waiting for her opened the door smiling at all the bags. Taking two the brunette leads Kara into the kitchen where they could make sense of what was what. Both picking out their meals they made their way to the chairs they had sat in that very morning. Lena kept stealing glances at Kara confused about what the verdict was. All afternoon she had been building a wall up for this moment, but now watching how excited Kara was about the potstickers it was crumbling. 

“Kara as lovely as this is, I need to know.”

Kara paused eating her potstickers and turned to face Lena, “I took the afternoon to think about what you said. I understand why you need to vote differently and I can only hope one day that won’t be the case. I need you to understand though that I will be in the line of fire myself sometimes. That being said, there is too much going on here that I don’t want to miss out on it because of something out of our control. So.. if you are up for it, I would like to give this a shot.” Kara watched green eyes carefully once she finished.

Lena let out a long sigh of relief, “I would really like that.”

“Good.” Kara quipped before leaning in to kiss Lena.

Shivering Lena pulled Kara closer, both quickly forgetting about their dinner. Kara pulled Lena out of her chair and started to kiss down her throat remembering the sounds that caused the night before. Lena moans shyly, pushing herself more against Kara. They were going to need more dates to function as a couple, but they had lit a fire and it seemed neither of them wanted to snuff the flames out. Lena pushed Kara toward the bedroom with a questioning look in her eyes.

“I may have brought a change of clothes..” Kara softly told Lena as then moved deeper into the apartment.

Lena just smiled, all her fear gone now.


	7. November

~November~

Kara (4:31pm): Flight landed safely 

Kara quick typed on her phone as she and Ms. Grant made there way out of the National City Airport. After that night Kara and Lena had only two weeks together before Ms. Grant needed to return to National City. They knew it was going to happen and had sat down talking about what that meant for them. Both of them were the happiest they could remember and decided that they should give long distance a try. Both deciding they would try to make trips out to see the other when they were able. Kara didn’t mention they could sleep next to each other each night if they had wanted to. She was still had to lay low or radar would catch her. With Lena living just outside Washington D.C. it wouldn’t be wise to get tagged by the military. 

Lena (4:32 pm): I am glad. Charlie says hello, he was disappointed to hear you went back home

Kara frowned.

Kara (4:34 pm): Why are you at the bar? It's not even five

Lena (4:35pm): Darling. It is going on 8 pm here, I am three hours ahead with timezones

Ah yes. Kara forgot that was one of the biggest cons they had spoken about. Lena would be three hours ahead from whatever time it was for her. It wasn’t as extreme as some couples, but it was still going to be a challenge because there would be many times Lena would be going to bed and Kara would just be getting off work. They talked about maybe relocating, but Kara was just starting to find herself in CatCo and Congress was expected to meet constantly. During the Holidays Lena would be free to travel during the holidays more along with temporary recesses of The House. 

Kara (4:40pm): Oh yeah :( That is going to be an adjustment. I am going to head home, I will text you when I get settled

Waiting a minute or two Kara waited for a response before putting her phone away and dragging her suitcase to the stairs. There was a soft beep and Kara turned her head noticing a silver SUV. Walking down the stairs her smile got wider as she saw Alex getting out of the driver side. Alex took one of her suitcases and they brought them both to the trunk loading them in. Once they were loading up Kara quickly pulled her sister in an almost too tight hug bouncing slightly. Alex's laugher had been dearly missed, phone calls weren't the same.

“I missed you, Alex.”

“I missed you too. Next time you decided to leave for two months a few days warning would be nice okay?”

“I had no idea either. You know how Ms. Grant can be.” Kara just shrugged smiling at Alex.

The short-haired woman just sighed and motioned for them to get into the car. Mindful of her strength Kara opened the door and settled into the seat. Both buckling up Alex started up the car and Kara started to unload on her time in D.C. She didn’t mention Lena just yet. She wasn’t even sure what that meant for her sexuality, she hadn’t really thought of it. She had just been enjoying her time with Lena and just wanted to focus on the relationship, not labels. Alex had come out to her when they were in college, but Kara never experimented much with relationships in general. Always too scared that she would scare off people. With Lena, it felt natural and they had fallen into a comfort once it was clear either were out to get the other fired. 

As they pulled into the parking complex next to Kara’s apartment, Alex interrupted Kara’s rambling, “Now before we get too into sister night. We need food so I was thinking I call Aunt Cho’s and you call Pizzamia so we have the Danvers special.”

“Okay, but it's my turn to pick what we watch!” Kara laughed as she typed the memorized number dragging her suitcase out of the back the SUV.

“Yes this is Kara Danvers… Yes I was out of town for a little bit. Thank you!” she hung up noticing at Alex was also already off the phone as well.

“Aunt Cho says she expects you to come visit her soon and is happy you made it into town safely.”

Kara just smiled and made a mental note to drop by and talk to the elderly woman next time. She had made friends with most of the local food places due to her high metabolism. Alex helped a lot with her FBI salary in making sure Kara was okay. Ms. Grand had seemed to of noticed as well and after her first year, Kara had been given large raises. That money was quickly spent though. Aunt Cho was even able to expand to another location due to the added income from her potsticker addiction. They two sisters made there way up to the apartment and Kara set her bags down on the bed while Alex went to the door to wait for their delivery people. Pulling her phone out quickly Kara pressed the call button bouncing nervously as she waited for the other person to pick up.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hi” Kara spoke softly, “I wanted to let you know I made it home safe. Alex came and picked me up from the airport.”

“Yes I made it fine. I'm glad Alex was there, I know you were missing her. Though I believe a text would have been efficient enough for that.” Lena teased at the end causing Kara to blush.

“I missed your voice.” Kara mumbled softly as she glanced over at the door to see Alex handing money over the Pizzamia girl.

“I hate to admit it, but I miss you as well. We will make this work though Kara. We have to be careful though like we talked about. It dangerous for people to know about you, they would try to hurt you to hurt me and I couldn’t live with that.”

“I am tougher than I look, Lena.” Kara chuckled a little. 

They hadn’t gotten much into the details of Kara being an alien. If she was being honest she didn’t want to bring up Lex Luthor’s and Superman’s past into their relationship. This was a relationship between Kara and Lena. What happened between Kal and Lena’s brother was between those two. One day she would have to tell Lena, but their relationship was still new and if it was going to burn out due to the distance there was no point. Kara was going to try hard to make this work, but she had to realistic still. 

“I am sure you are Darling, but please for my sanity just be careful.”

“Always.” Kara smiled into the phone then froze when there was a cough behind her. Turning around Kara saw Alex watching her, “I got to go. Good night.”

“Good night Darling.” Lena answered before hanging up the phone. 

Pulling the phone from her ear Kara played with her hands nervously before dashing over to the pizza. Alex slowly walked into the kitchen to see Kara stuffing her mouth full of pizza. Oh she knew her sister wasn’t going to let it go. She was just trying to delay the conversation as best as she could. There were somethings she wanted to keep to herself. Not because she was ashamed of Lena, but because she knew people wouldn't understand why she wanted to make the distance work. A reporter dating a Congresswoman wasn’t something that Kara was overlooking either. Some people would expect her to use her connection to climb the ladder. 

“So who’s Lena?” Alex finally asks when they are halfway through their movie.

Kara pauses having had hoped that Alex had forgotten, “Lena is… my girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?”

“Well we didn’t, I mean we did, but we didn’t really put a label on it you know? We have just been dating and I never really needed a word for it seeing it was just us that knew. Not that I didn’t want to tell you I just wanted to see where this would go. And she has been so good to me Alex. I mean we haven’t been together long..” Kara rambled only to be cut off by Alex.

“Kara breathe. I’m not interrogating you, I am just asking questions. You never mentioned her when we talked well you were in D.C.”

“We have only been together two weeks though we met the first night I was in D.C.”

“That's sweet. Look I can tell you are nervous so I am going to let it go for now, but I want to know later okay? I am happy for you just so you know.” Alex spoke gently to sooth the ball of nerves next to her.

“I.. thank you Alex. It is just so new for me I wanted to make sure it was something before talking about it you know?” Kara relaxed back into the sofa nibbling on a potsticker.

“Well from what I heard from that phone call there has to be something there. We only make sure to say good night to the people that mean something to us.”

Kara smiles and turns her attention to the TV. She was glad that Alex didn’t ask for a picture or anything like that. With her FBI contacts, Kara was sure that Alex would figure out rather quickly. She would have to keep Alex from asking too many questions, though she was never really good at lying to Alex. Hopefully she would have time to warm Alex up to Lena before telling her the truth. If Kara was honest she hoped Lena would come to visit within a month so that Alex could actually see how Lena was. They would honestly get along and Kara made another mental note to tell Lena about Alex’s favorite scotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now passed the fluff for a bit! Nothing too bad planned because we get enough drama from canon. Happy Holidays everyone! I am hoping to post in less than a week again


	8. Rally

~December~

_‘Another ICE raid has broken out in downtown National City. It was said that a peaceful protest was disrupted by ICE. Dogs and tear gas were shot into the crowd of Aliens gathering in support of the Alien Amnesty Act. Live from the scene we go to Carlos, Carlos can you give an update on what is going on there?’_

Alex turned her head to the screen that had lit up the moment the words Alien was caught by their systems. Phones started to ring around the D.E.O. and she watched as Hank answered knowing that it was most likely the President requesting them to go in to contain the damage. Though the President wanted to give them their rights she was aware that the Fort Rozz had let a good amount of dangerous members lose. Alex realized that the protest was close to CatCo and stepped away pulling her cell phone out.

There were a few rings before Kara finally picked up, “Alex! Hi how are you?”

“Please tell me you aren’t there.”

“Aren’t where? No, I am not anywhere. I mean pff were would I go on my lunch break.”

“Kara.” Alex sighed already bringing her hand up to rub her temples. 

“I… okay so I may have gone somewhere. But I didn’t know it would turn into this Alex. It was a peaceful protest! We were just sitting and meditating reaching out to our Gods for guidance. We didn’t think we were doing anything wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong Kara, but you need to leave.” Alex stressed glancing around at the footage showing the ICE officers shooting darts into the crowd. Based on the noise she was hearing on the other side of the phone Kara wasn’t on the frontlines, but there was only a crowd of a few hundred. She would be caught at some point. 

“Alex they are shooting into the crowd and you want me to leave them?!” 

Alex felt herself start to pace. They didn’t have any intel that ICE was going to be there. They knew about the peaceful protest, but ICE was acting outside of their orders. It was the DEO’s job to deal with Aliens. They needed to look in to see who was pulling the strings here because the raids were starting to get out of hand. Hank looked over at her and Alex knew that she needed to end this phone call to go help downtown.

“Look Kara I know. I need you safe though because this situation is too dangerous for you. Please, I can’t do anything if they get a hold of you.”

There is a pause on the other side of the phone before, “Okay Alex.”

“I love you Kara please be safe.”

“I love you too Alex.” Kara responded before hanging up the phone.

Kara looked around noting where the main conflict was being broadcasted. There was barking and yelling that was all blurring around her. She thought for a moment to grab her glasses and slip them back on. The moment her fingers touched her glasses though she felt like it wasn’t right. She here as Kara Zor-El not as Kara Danvers. She was here as a survivor and refugee, like many of the people that were gathered here with her. There was a small cry behind her and a woman was holding a small child close to her. The child was blue with three small antennas peeking out from his forehead. The woman holding the child seemed to flip between a human tan color and the same blue as the child. Kara figured it was camouflage that the child had not learned to master yet to hide. 

Kara couldn’t just let be taken when the child’s only crime was not being born into the ‘right’ species. Scanning the area Kara used her Xray vision to find a parking garage with an underground tunnel that they could hide out in until the mother was able to calm the child down. Looking over at them again she placed her hand on the mother’s arm to get her attention. The woman shrinks away from Kara’s touched confused and holds her child close.

“I’m not going to hurt you. Follow me and we can get out of here. This isn’t going to end peacefully and you know that.” Kara tried to reason with the woman. 

The woman looked around and they both noticed that the frontline of the raid was getting closer to them. Nodding a bit Kara hold on to her arm and lead her to the back of the crowd. They managed to slip into the parking garage and to the back where Kara opened the door where they were able to slip down into what was a storage room. Leaning against the wall Kara slid down to breathe out. Running her fingers through her hair she felt her heart reach out to those that were outside. The shots could still be heard and next to her the mother was rocking the child softly. The child could be no older than 3 years old, and though above them there was so much injustice happening Kara believed that she had managed to make a small difference. 

She knew the stories about how families were being torn apart. That is why the Alien Amnesty Act was needing to be passed. They still had a few months before the vote was to go through the House. It was still being reviewed by the committee and they were in control if it even hit the floor of The House. Once the child had calmed down its skin turned back to the same as his mother’s. The woman keeps holding onto the child looked over at Kara now that the child was calm.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. I.. It was supposed to be a peaceful gathering.” The woman spoke softly still petting the hair of her son.

“I know.” Kara answered back running her fingers through her hair a bit. 

Turning her attention back to around them she could hear a chopper and more boots on the ground. That was probably the local police now getting involved. Kara didn’t blame the local police for this. They were trying to keep the peace between ICE and the alien population of National City. Besides Chicago and New York, National City had the largest alien population in the country. The climate was perfect for many species that had come from a warmer climate. Using her Xray vision again Kara could see that block behind them was clear of people due to all the attention was turned to the riot.

“The next few blocks are clear of people. Do you live near here? You can probably make it to your home without anyone noticing you.” Kara informs the woman.

“How did you?..” the woman asks, but then stops realizing that it must be one of Kara’s abilities.

“X-Ray Vision,” Kara states simply before standing.

The three of them make it behind the parking garage and both part their own ways. Kara in the process slips her glasses on and throws her hair back up into a ponytail. Her anger was still brewing under her skin. All these people were being hunted for just being different than others. You would think that America and the world would have learned from their history. Kara remembers sitting in class learning about the different acts of racial wars among humans. They should learn from their history like she had and refrain from judging those that are different. 

Once Kara made her way into her apartment she fell into her sofa. The soft seats comforted her as a few tears fell from her eyes. She was starting to brush the tears away when there was ringing coming from her cell. Checking to see it was Alex calling she answered. It was a quick conversation, just Alex confirming that Kara did make it home safely. Once Alex had gone back to her work Kara noticed that she had missed a few text messages in the getting away from the riot.

L (4:45pm): I am headed home now, things have been so crazy here

L (5:08 pm): How is working going?

L (5:50pm): Kara I saw the news. Please tell me you are safe, please

L (6:14pm): Please be okay

L (6:44pm): Alex if you have Kara’s phone for any reason can you please text me and let me know what is going on? I haven’t heard from Kara and I am worried

Glancing at the time Kara noticed it was 7:30pm she decided just to call Lena. It would be after 11pm for Lena and she had messaged that she was home. The phone only rang once before a panicking sound Lena answered the phone. 

“KARA! Are you okay?”

“I could be better, but I am safe.” Kara answered falling more into the sofa. 

“Thank goodness. You gave me such a scare. I saw the raid and was worried you were there.” Lena responses back calming down a bit.

“I was. It… it was awful Lena. It was just a peaceful gathering. We were just praying and they stormed in to take families apart. Alex tipped me off that the second wave was coming in and I managed to slip away.”

“Kara..” Lena whispered softly.

“They shot into the crowd like we were a bunch of wild animals. Rounding people up to be trapped in cages. Lena why is this okay to do.” Kara’s voice breaking as she thinks about the friends that she wasn’t able to save from that very fate.

“You are safe now Kara. I am so sorry Darling. I wish was there so I could hold you and help you.”

“I wish you were here too.” Kara mumbled as she wipes her tears away. 

They stay on the phone quietly before Lena comes up for an idea, “Darling why don’t you get ready for bed and call me on skype? We can lay in bed on Skype and might help a little.”

Sighing softly Kara answers, “That sounds really nice right now.”

“Good, now go get ready for bed and I will too. Call me on Skype when you are ready.”

Kara nods to herself and hangs up the phone. She slowly goes through the motions of brushing her teeth and changing into something comfortable. Plugging her computer in and sitting it on the pillow next to her as she lays down. Clicking on the video call button next to Lena’s username it takes a moment before it connects. Kara sighs a little seeing Lena dressed in a black satin cami and short shorts. Lena quickly laid down under the covers and Kara followed behind her. Both smiling at the screen Kara laid her head down.

“I’m sorry for keeping you up and worrying you.”

“It's okay Kara. I am just happy that you are okay. Now let's get some sleep okay? Tomorrow will be a better day.”

Kara nodded and closed her eyes feeling more at peace know Lena is on the other side of the screen. The two women slept peacefully for the first time since they parted. When Kara woke up to her alarm she rolled over to see that the video call had ended, but Lena had left a message. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she tried to focus on the words better.

aka_LKL (3:02am): I had to get up for work. I hope you have a better day and hope you slept well. I care about you very much Kara and I am very thankful you are okay. Please take it easy today and call me if you need me. I have already cleared my schedule of all non-important meetings if you need me.

Kara just smiled and glanced back at her alarm to see it going on 7 am. Getting up Kara prepared herself for what she was sure was a day full of reminders. When you work for the Queen of Media it was hard to avoid the largest ICE round up in the city.


	9. Admin

~Mid December~ 

There was a gentle knocking on her door and Kara groaned looking at her phone. Who would be knocking on her door at seven in the morning? Grabbing her glasses only out of habit she slipped then on pulling her robe around her making her way to the door. Hearing the knocking persisting Kara turned the knob and opened it looking up to meet the excited green eyes of her lover. 

“Lena?!” Kara squeaked out roughly.

“Hi, Darling. I know I should have called, but I wanted to surprise you.” Lena holds up a cup holder with a bag resting in the middle, “I brought breakfast.”

Kara stepped aside allowing Lena to set into her apartment. Though it was Lena’s first time in the apartment building she had seen enough of it through FaceTime and Skype to know where the kitchen was. Closing and locking the door Kara smiled watching as Lena set out a curler for her on a napkin. The temptation of food overdrove her brain and caused her to sit down at the kitchen island taking the food in her hands. Nibbling on it she groaned and happily accepted the coffee that Lena had handed to her. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that coffee was useless as the caffeine wouldn’t break down in a helpful manner. It was no different than drinking water. The only reason that she would grab coffee for herself was for the flavor. Lena ate her own donut and finished off her coffee, both just smiling at finally being in the same room as the other.

“You came to visit.” Kara blushed with a love-struck smile.

“Of course I did. Congress is on break for the holidays, so I figured I could fly and see my favorite person.”

Finally finished with her food Kara stood up and pulled Lena into a strong hug. As strong as humanly appropriate of course. Lena let out a sigh and relaxed into the hug. It had only been a little over a month since the two had seen each other, but Lena thinks about them all the time. Her life had been simple, dull before Kara. Work, drink, sleep repeat. It was a reflection on her ability to make friends more than the stress that was being one of the people running the country. There hug in broken by beeping from the other side of the living room. Kara quickly goes to turn her alarm on her phone off and comes back sighing.

“I have to get ready for work… how long are you staying? I can always call in.”

“No need Kara. I am on break until the 6th of January. I plan to stay in National city until the 23rd though.”

“You're not going to be here for Christmas?” Kara questioned sadly.

“Well, I think it is a little early to bring your girlfriend to a family dinner. I also have my own Christmas plans, but I wouldn’t be opposed to a rain check on Christmas with the Danvers.”

Kara smiles, “I will hold you to that Ms. Luthor. Okay. Time to get ready. I… would you... Umm.”

“Yes, Darling?”

“Would you like to stay here? I know its not your place, but I want to take advantage of all the time I get with you.”

“Take advantage of how Ms. Danvers.” Lena smirks a bit.

“Oh umm,” the blush now deeper, “Well that and just being around you. I’ve missed you, Lena.”

“I’ve missed you too Kara. Go get ready. We have a week together, I don’t want to be the reason you lose your job.”

Kara nods and slips back into her bedroom. Jumping in the shower she smiles thinking about the fact that Lena was in her apartment. Oh, Rao Lena was in her apartment and that meant she would have to meet Alex soon. Before her sister came over to visit randomly like they have been known to do to each other. She would make sure that Lena would be okay with Alex coming over for them all to have dinner. She couldn’t hide Lena away from Alex so they just needed to face it head-on. Alex would most definitely know who Lena was. Being FBI left few things unknown to her sister. 

Drying off Kara brushed her hair as she picked out her clothes. Changing with a little help of super speed she heads back to the living room. Lena had pulled her jacket and boots off in the time Kara had gotten ready. The ravenette was settled comfortably on Kara’s sofa pulling out her laptop and some papers. When she notices Kara there is a soft smile before Kara is in front of her pulling her into a kiss. They both shiver at the connection and it is going to make it even harder for Kara to think about work today.

“Mmm, I’ve missed that.” Kara mumbles again Lena’s lips.

“I concur love.”

“So I was thinking,” Kara says as she pulls away a bit, “Alex is going to realize you are here sooner or later. What would you think of me inviting her over for dinner tonight?”

Lena nods and sighs a bit, “I had hoped a day or two with you alone before meeting your sister. Though if you think its best I will prepare myself.”

“Think of it more as preventive meeting. If we don’t then Alex is going to end up walking in on something she doesn’t want to, seeing I am horrible about locking doors.”

Lena nods understanding, “I will see you both tonight then. Now you need to go before you are late. I believe Cat isn’t the most forgiving employer when being tardy.”

Kara nods quickly and steals another kiss as she slips out the door shutting it behind her. Lena looks at the door for a moment before sighing and picking up her laptop. It boots up and after entering her password Lena is brought to the LuthorCorp log in page.

Username: Admin  
Password: ***********

Welcome, Lena Luthor.  
\--

“Director Henshaw, we managed to find a paper trail on who has been paying off the ICE raids.” Vasquez spoke up mid her typing.

“Pull it up.” Hank commanded as he and Alex walked up onto the main deck.

Files flashed up on the screen, each only small pieces of information, but a bank number was pulled up. The process of it being traced showed it was being proxied multiple places around the world before settling in a Russian bank. The owner was brought up under the name Cadmus. This confused both of the agents and they turned to Vasquez who continues to explain.

“The account is under the name Cadmus, but there is money funneled into it from a Luthorcorp fund. Then those funds are being passed to the ICE director. The only possible explanation is this is...” She states before flashing a picture of Lena Luthor onto the screen. 

“Lena Luthor.” Alex mumbles a bit.

“Lena Luthor is currently the sitting Representative of New York district 1. She has voted multiple times against pro-alien actions. Ms. Luthor has access to the ICE head office in DC and the Luthors have held six military contracts though they are all completed now. There have been two raids in her district since the announcement of the Alien Amnesty Act, more planned from what I can find from these emails between ICE commander and his officers. The raid last week in National City was ordered here in this email.”

“Is there anything from Representative Luthor commanding the raids?” Henshaw asks as he brings his fingers to his jaw thinking.

“Nothing that I have found so far, but with more time to investigate something is bound to break.”

“Good work Vasquez, keep following this lead. Danvers, I want you to finish that bioanalyst from that alien we found earlier today. The sooner we keep the dangerous ones off the street the safer it will be for everyone.”

Both Alex and Vasquez nodded, Alex, making her way to her lab. Slipping on her jacket, goggles, and gloves she begins her work. The process is one that she has come familiar with and the time passes by quickly. Halfway through the day, there was a beep from her jacket pocket. Moving away from her test tubes Alex took her gloves off, washed her hands then pulled the phone from her pocket. She should have known to expect a text from her sister. 

Kara (12:34pm): Hey, I have a surprise! Want to come over for dinner?

Alex (12:38pm): When I have I ever turned down dinner? What’s the surprise?

Kara (12:41pm): It’s a secret! :) :) :)

Kara (12:42pm): Shoot Ms. Grant is back, see you tonight!

Alex just shook her head at her sister and turned her attention back to the sample in front of her. Though she loved the science that had landed her the job with the DEO she had found a passion for fighting. This standing around waiting for machines to beep answers back at her was wearing on her a bit. Henshaw was slowly coming around to letting her out into the field, almost two years of training hard spend for 10minutes of field experience. Alex Danvers wasn’t someone to let anything get in her way though and continued on her work hoping it would be enough to gain more field time. 

\--

Taking the elevator up to Kara’s apartment Alex sighed trying to relax. The doors opened and Alex stepped out of the elevator making her way down the hall to Kara’s apartment. Knocking lightly Alex debates just walking into the apartment right after. It only took a moment, but her sister is happily opening the door pulling her into a hug. There is an extra bounce in Kara’s movements and Alex lets work slip from her mind smiling waiting for Kara to tell her what the surprise is. 

“So what is this surprise?” Alex asked as they moved into the apartment. 

Walking in feels normal, but Alex pauses as she puts her things down. There are luggage bags next to the sofa, soft chatter coming from the tv and looking up she matches eyes with a familiar face from earlier. Glancing over at Kara she moves stands a bit straighter, hand already moving slowly to her gun. Kara’s face doesn’t show any distress though, the exact opposite and this confuses the agent even more. 

“Umm yeah, maybe I should have texted to give you more of a warning. I was just so excited all day I could barely keep my thoughts in order. I even managed to spill Ms. Grant’s coffee twice, twice! You can imagine that Ms. Grant wasn’t happy about that and that lead to…” 

“Darling.” Lena’s soft chuckle cuts through the rambling and Alex’s thought process.

“Right. Alex, this is my girlfriend Lena. Lena this is my sister Alex! Lena is on break and decided to come to visit me! She is going to be here for a week and leaving just before Christmas so we can still fly over to Eliza’s.” Kara chirps happily unaware of the racing thoughts inside her sister’s head. 

Alex just nods softly, “A pleasure. Kara a word?” Alex asks as she makes her way toward Kara’s bedroom.

Kara shoots Lena an apologetic look before quickly following Alex. Alex closes the door once Kara steps into the room and folds her arms over in chest.

“Kara do you have any idea how dangerous this is? She is a Luthor, you know the very family that almost killed your cousin?!” Alex hushed yelled not wanting Lena to overhear them.

“Lena isn’t Lex. The Luthor name is just a last name.”

“A very powerful and dangerous last name.” Alex argues, “What about what she has done Kara? She has voted against every pro-alien law that has passed through the House since she has been seated. What is going to happen to you once she realized that you aren’t as human as you seem? It isn’t safe!” Alex’s voice raises a bit at the end.

Kara closes her eyes and tries to breathe, “She voted that way because she was told to. She couldn’t get support from her party if she didn’t. As for knowing I am not human she knows. She doesn’t know I am Kryptonian, but that is only because it hasn’t come up. If she would ask more questions I would gladly tell her more, but she just accepts me as Kara. It doesn’t change anything for her, I had to make sure before I would commit to this.”

“She could just be using you, Kara. I know that you don’t like to see the darkness in this world, but I don’t want to see you hurt by this.”

“Just give her a chance Alex. She makes me really happy and if you would look past the rumors you would see the Lena that I do.” Kara quickly answers back.

Alex didn't like this situation at all. If the trail of money does tie to Lena then her sister is dating someone trying to get rid of her fellow aliens. Alex didn't have enough proof of this yet though. They needed a connection close to Lena to get ahold of some information. Alex knew that she couldn't flip on a dime though with her thoughts of Lena. She would play the role of a disgruntled sister if that meant she could get information on the Luthor. Alex had taken the job at the DEO to protect Kara and if she can do that job and her role as an older sister at the same time it was a win-win.

“Just give her a chance Alex. Please. Lena makes me happy and you would see she is not her family if you spent some time with her.” Kara begged pulling out the puppy dog eyes she had learned from their rottweiler growing up. 

Alex took a deep breath and tried to sort out her head. Kara was being rather convincing, but she couldn’t forget about the links to Luthercorp. She had sworn to her parents when Kara came to live with them that she would always protect Kara. That is why she worked for the DEO. They had found her because of her biological work, but her contact had been negotiated to protect Kara as well. She wasn’t a fool to think they didn’t know about Kara. She loved her job though and wouldn’t trade it for anything. Even if Kara couldn’t know what her actual job was.

“I… I am going to try and keep an open mind Kara. I think this is a bad idea, but I haven’t seen you like this with anyone before. But she makes one move, one move out of line and I have connections, Kara.”

“Deal!” Kara chirped and hugged her sister before stepping out of the bedroom with her sister. 

Lena had the decency to make it seem like she wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. Turning slightly she noticed Kara coming out of the room with a smile and Alex seemed a little bit less hostile. Standing up Lena tried to straighten her dress slightly before hesitantly walking over to the kitchen. Kara seemed to know what was going on and bounced slightly in the living room when Lena came back with a bottle in her hands. Shyly the woman handed the bottle to Alex who inspected the label.

“Kara has mentioned that you are a whiskey drinker. Its top shelf, consider it an early Christmas present.” Lena was offering an olive branch to the distrusting Danvers.

There was a small grunt of approval from Alex and Lena glanced over at Kara. Kara just gave a large smiling noting that it was a good response from the older Danvers woman.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days had been some of the happiest that Lena had felt in a long time. She and Kara would wake up together. Kara would get ready for work and they would share breakfast together. The afternoons were spent going through reports and messages that Lena was too busy in meetings to read. When the apartment got too lonely she would dress down and find her way to the park around the corner. Kara had an apartment reasonably close to CatCo, though she was surprised when Kara explained she walked to work. It would explain the muscles she had come to appreciate more and more at night. 

National City had a certain charm to it that DC was just lacking. It was busy, yes, but there seemed to be more a sense of community here. Though it is hard to be friendly when the waters are filled with sharks. Even back in her home state, the gates of the Luthor manor held as a barrier. When she was younger she believed that it was to protect the family from crazy people. If only she knew that it was containing her brother instead. Once their father died Lex was let loose on the world with no one to guide him back down. Since then it was the people that needed protection from the Luthors.

Kara (2:23pm): I miss you… remember game night is tonight! 

Lena smiled at the text quickly texting back.

Lena (2:24pm): I miss you as well. Yes, I remember you were fretting all morning.

Kara (2:25pm): How are you not nervous?!? I mean Alex is the tough one, but you haven’t met Winn or James yet

Lena (2:27pm): Darling, I meet new people every day, comes with the territory 

There were no more responses from Kara so Lena figured Cat had caught her again. Though it was touching that Kara wanted to make sure that Lena wasn’t bored she wasn’t willing to risk Kara’s job for it. As it was Alex was already calling her a distraction from Kara's life. The remainder of the elder Danvers sister made her sigh. She had met plenty of people that blamed her for what Lex did. It was a common occurrence at this point, but Alex was different. She couldn’t just brush off the judgemental stares and the glares when Kara wasn’t looking. She wanted to be with Kara and that meant getting on her sister’s good side.

Lena (3:02pm): Jess send another bottle of that whiskey to the same address. Along with my favorite red and a case of beer.

Jess (3:04pm): They will be there in 30 minutes

Lena (3:05pm): Thank you, Jess

Jess (3:05pm): Of course Ms. Luthor

Making her way back to the apartment Lena smiled as she slotted the key Kara had given her into the lock. Putting her purse down on the kitchen table she heard a chirp from her phone. Frowning at the notification she quickly turned on the TV in the living room. Finding the global channel she saw her face and Metropolis on the screen again. 

_‘It seems another I.C.E. raid happened in the factory district of Metropolis. The Mayor has begged for the raids to stop stating that the workforce is shrinking more and more with each raid. This anti Alien rhetoric is predictable from the home of Lex Luthor and now sitting representative Lena Luthor. Though they may share the city with Superman it seems that Metropolis is clearly a target for clearing out the alien population. We were unable to get ahold of Representative Luthor for a comment.’_

Clicking the tv off Lena clenched her jaw trying not to lose herself in her emotions. There was a knock that pulled her from her thoughts. Glancing through the peephole she notices a delivery service uniform. Opening the door she takes the box the man was holding and pulls on her politics face to wish him a good evening. Once the box was set on the table she sat down to sort her own thoughts. She had thought she put an end to this, but it seems the message wasn’t clear. Looking at her phone again she pulled it up to dial a number that she knew would never change.

“Yes Ms. Luthor?” a man answered.

“December 26th” Lena spoke trying to keep her voice even as she hung up right after.

\---

“Lena! I’m sorry I’m running late Ms. Grant gave me a report to run down to Marketing and all they want to talk about is numbers. We have to get this place..” Kara stopped her rambling and turned around.

The coffee table was filled with the snack they had bought, the cooler was out and filled, and Lena was coming out of the bedroom fretting with her blouse. The two met eyes and Kara felt a lazy grin cross her lips as Lena came closer.

“I figured when you weren’t home on time I could start getting this ready. Pizza should be here in 5 minutes it's already paid for.” Lena casually told her before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Kara just kept looking at her softly before there was a knock then the barging in of her sister. Alex was quickly followed by Winn and James. The group was slightly stunned by the organized nature of the apartment. Kara just quickly hugged everyone before turning to Lena the whole room facing the Representative. Though she had told Kara she wasn’t nervous this wasn’t just a business meeting. These were the people important to Kara’s life. A life she was wanting more and more to be part of.

“Winn, James this is Lena. You probably do know her, but she is here as Lena and I would really appreciate if you just got to know her.”

Winn is the first to break forward and quickly bring Lena into a scientific debate. Kara is pleased that the two are finding a kinship easily and checks in on James who is just watching from his spot on the sofa. She had a feeling that it would be harder for James to put his feelings aside. Clark is his best friend, yes, but Kal-El is her family and she can see past the name Luthor. Alex seemed to be warming up though, having spotted the new bottle of whiskey in the cooler. They played games well into the night and Kara glanced over at Lena as she pours another glass of wine still in a deep conversation with Winn. This could work she thought to herself. This could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say we are about 3/4 of the way through. The next few chapters are leading up to the start of the story then we will come full circle.


	11. Hope of Equality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more part 1 of a chapter. It was getting long so I decided to split it up a bit. Next chapter we will be bouncing back and forth again. Hopefully it is not too confusing :3

December 23rd

**Lena**

Lena had expected her flight to be more festive seeing most people were going on a holiday vacation. There were a few families she had seen boarding, but sitting in first class it was rather quiet and empty. Though she had taken the needed steps to fly out of the country with a fake name there was only so much she could do to hide her face. Thankfully on the capital hill, she was more of a background player and didn’t get much TV time anymore. Not since Lex’s trial anyways. 

Taking a sip from her glass she watched the Ocean pass by below and let the last few months wash over her. She had fallen for Kara fast, trusted her sooner than the old she would have warned against. Her caucus was breathing down her neck to vote correctly, but she knew it was just for show. The younger members beyond herself were being shown the power of the senior members. If they could talk down, threaten a Luthor then it was clear who held the most power. This is why she wanted to climb in the ranks. When she was a senior member of the House or even the Senate she would build the party up through loyalty. Until then she had to play her roles, even if it meant hurting someone she loved.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at Dublin Airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you.” _

Lena downed her drink before handing it off to the flight attendant. Checking her seat belt again as suggested she leaned her head back and closed her eye preparing for the dive down.

**Alex**

“Alex are you sure you can’t make a flight tonight still? Eliza was excited to see you.”

“I’m sorry Kara, I will be there tomorrow. Just in time for Christmas Eve dinner. I couldn’t turn down this work trip, you know I am working on a big case currently.” Alex told her sister as she walked down the streets of D.C. 

“I know. We just miss you. Be careful okay?”

“You know I will. Its just an information trip, I highly doubt anything will happen promise. Okay, I got to go love you!”

“We love you too. See you tomorrow.”

Putting her down enough to open the door Alex walked into a bar that was tucked away from the main strip. It reminded her of a bit of the dive that she gets drinks with Kara on the weekends. Glancing around she looks down at the photo that had been sent to her she nods knowing she is in the right place. Sitting down in a booth Alex took in more details on her phone. The picture of Lena was clearly dressed in attempts to not draw attention to herself, but thankfully with the number of times she saw the woman with her sister she could tell it was her. 

“Hello, what can I get you?” a waitress asked pulling Alex from her thoughts.

“Just water please.” Alex smiled and sat back waiting. 

There was a meeting tonight that they had got wind of. Different agents were stashed around the city trying to find its exact location. Alex was sent to this bar that was the only place they could track Lena beyond her apartment and work. When Lena had left a few days ago from National City Alex had been pretty sure that the woman wouldn’t do anything to harm Kara. That being said though just because she showed goodwill toward one alien didn’t stop the case from rolling on. So sitting back watching the other people around the bar Alex could only hope that the dark-haired woman wouldn’t show up. 

**Lena**

It was late already by the time that she got settled in her hotel room. Checking her phone she noticed she got a few messages from Jess confirming her plans to come back in the afternoon. Though she could probably get her own flights handled it was easier to have the other woman help her. Jess had been her assistant long before she had made her way to the federal level. Without Jess, it would have a hard transition, but the other woman made the transitions so smooth. Nodding to herself she reminded herself to give Jess another raise once she was back in D.C. Turning the lights off Lena sent a goodnight text off to Kara before falling quickly to sleep.

~~

December 24th

The morning passed rather quickly for Lena as she got ready. Her clothes were a little more somber than those around her, but she tried not to let it bother her much. Stopping at a flower shop along the way though she had wanted to bring plumerias it seemed the shop didn’t have them. The gentle pink and white roses in her hands would have to do. She was sure that they would be received well. The car gently rolled down a gravel path and finally came to a stop. When her door was opened Lena took her driver’s hand and stepped out of the car. Blinking away the sun a bit Lena took in a sight that she saw often.

The small cemetery was empty of other people and was quiet. Off where she remembered some soldiers were buried were wreaths resting against their headstones. Few other graves had flowers brought to them and she allowed herself to take the few steps forward the familiar “Kieran Emma Kelly” stamped into the face of the stone. Lena heard her drive go sit back in the car to give her the time she needed alone. Leaning down Lena placed the flowers down in front of the stone. 

“Hello, mother.” Lena spoke softly, “I brought you some roses this time. It seems like it was only a month ago I was here for your birthday.” Biting her lip Lena fights back the tears.

“I’m doing okay, well maybe even better thank okay lately. I met someone. I am hoping it's okay when I come back in April I can bring her. Her name is Kara. We meet in D.C. and decided to try long-distance for awhile seeing she lives in National City. It's hard someday, but I think she is really worth it mother. I mean, you have only heard of my past relationships, but I just know there is something special with her. I really hope you will approve of her, though I don’t see why you wouldn’t.”

Lena isn’t sure what else to say and just stands there for a few minutes. It is like this every time she comes to her. The pain settles in and she can never think of things to tell her mother. Feelings have never been her strong point. When her father had first brought her back here she hadn’t said a word. He understood though the pair had stood there for a half-hour in silence. It wasn’t until Lillian had called him screaming that they had left. It wasn’t until she was much old that Lena had learned to just speak her mind when it came to visit her mother. That anything was welcomed here, even if sometimes she resorted to just reading a book out loud. 

“I will see you in a few months okay mother? I have to head back now. I love you.” Lena nodded a little to signal that she was ready to get back into the car. 

Sitting in the back of the car Lena allowed herself to finally cry. Sniffling softly she watched the landscape go by as they made their way to the airport so she could catch her flight back to New York.

**Kara **

_‘Breaking News Flight 237 from D.C. to National City is experiencing engine failure and is currently circling the city. Emergency teams are on their way trying to safely find a to land the plane…’ _

“Kara isn’t that…”

“Alex.” 

Before Eliza could say anything else Kara was already out the door pulling her hoodie up and throwing things out of her pockets as she ran. With a jump in the air, she floated for a moment before touching back down. Keeping her pace Kara tried once more and took off into the air. It took a moment to figure out the right direction, but once the plane was spotted Kara bolted through the sky making the trip from Midvale to National City in under 2 minutes. Catching up to the plane Kara managed to get ahold of the plane’s wing trying to guide it. 

Before she could though she noticed National City bridge was in the way of a clear pathway to the water. Tilting the plane with all her might Kara managed to only cause a small amount of damage to the bridge before landing the plane in the river. Pushing her way up to the surface of the river Kara grabbed the wing and started to stand upon it. Panting a bit from the effort she pauses, catching Alex’s eyes before taking off again into the air. She was only a few miles from the flight before there was shot then another both landing against her leg. Feeling her vision blur Kara only managed to see a small bit of the green before falling out of the sky.

~~

“My head.” Kara groaned before becoming startled by a man that seemed to be waiting for her to wake up, “Who are you? Where am I?” she panicked a bit before tugging on the cuffs that would not give.

“My name is Hank Henshaw and welcome to the D.E.O. The Department of Extra-normal Operations. We protect the Earth from extraterrestrial threats and invasion. That means you.”

His speech was cut out by yelling though without her powers she couldn’t tell exactly who it was. There was a moment before a very angry Alex walked into the room, instantly moving to the cuffs around Kara’s wrists. 

“Ah yes, you already know Dr. Danvers correct Ms. Zor-El?”

“I made myself clear Director, she is not a threat. The deal was she wouldn’t have anything to fear from the D.E.O.” Alex’s tone harsh as she finally got the cuffs.

Kara unsure who to trust curled more into herself and looked back and forth between the two. Alex had always warned her not to use her powers but never warned her that she worked for the agency that would hunt her down. The confusion was almost too much to bear and when her eyes catch Alex’s she can see her sister is scared as well. She is relieved that Alex is okay, but they are going to have to talk about this. If she is allowed to leave. She doesn’t feel like a prisoner yet, but that could just be the trap. 

“She made herself a threat the moment she took off into the sky. I will allow you to dry her off then meet me out on the deck. We have much to discuss.”

As Hank left the room Kara glanced over at Alex feeling what she can only believe is what humans call headaches. Alex is silent the whole time and dries off her hair before showing Kara wear she can change in private quick in a locker room. Coming out she is wearing a blank t-shirt and sweatpants that she can only assume are Alex’s spare uniform due to the matching pairs she has seen on others. Once she is dress Alex finally is able to find words again.

“I am so sorry Kara. While you were finishing your bachelor's I wasn’t in a good place in medical school. I was doing well in my classes, but you know how my drinking as always been a problem. Hank found me and recruited me, saying they needed someone with my talents and knowledge. I only joined because they promised this would never happen. If you stayed low and didn’t draw attention to yourself then they would have no reason to investigate you. They already knew though, they have files on everything and everyone.” Alex sighed sitting down on the locker room bench.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You were always so vague on why I shouldn’t have used my powers, but if I had known maybe…”

“I couldn’t tell you Kara. You would have wanted to fight back the moment I told you about a secret organization that locks up aliens.”

Kara stiffened at that and Alex quickly tried to get out as much information as she could, “We aren’t linked to I.C.E. we are separate and look toward containing dangerous aliens. I know you believe in the good in everyone, but you know there are some aliens that are dangerous. They are destructive and want nothing but to ruin this world. That is what we due here, we aren’t putting people in cages for the hell of it. We are protecting everyone.”

“I want to help Alex. All I have wanted was to help protect my only home now. I lost Krypton, I don’t want to lose Earth too when I could help fight and protect it.” Kara said nodding more so to herself.

“Kara I don’t know if that is a good idea. Putting yourself out there, with all the anti-alien movements and acts.”

“That is more of a reason to do this. Humans need to see we are not all dangerous. Aliens need to see that there is hope. Hope that one day we will walk equals with humans and not the second class beings many have marked us down as. Please, Alex.” Kara stood tall with her wet hair still making her shirt damp.

“We will have to talk to the Director.” Alex sighed knowing she won't be able to talk Kara out of this one.


	12. Family Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all safe and well during this time

“No.” Hank barely let the woman ask her question, “Your lack of training is going to get you killed and if we could capture you then there are others that can too. Its better this... incident not get repeated.”

“But I could help!” Kara pleaded, “Sure I don’t have the training of the other agents here, but I can learn. I could really help save not only alien lives but human lives too. Why not put these aliens against an alien?”

“Because you brought then here Ms. Zor-El.” Henshaw explained before waving for the screen to show pictures of a crashed Fort Rozz, “In 2003 a UFO crashed into the Nevada desert and released from what we gathered large list the universe’s bad guys. That UFO was brought here by your pod, somehow when you came here you dragged it with you. Superman asked for you to be placed in a home, explaining what had happened after he found you. You were kept under surveillance unknown to your new family until we could fulling agree you were not a threat. Since then you have been allowed to roam freely, but this recent stunt as landed too much media news.”

The screens flipped to multiple channels showing titles ranging from ‘Christmas miracle off-worlder savor’ to ‘Alien threat on the loose’. Breathing out shakingly breathe Kara looked around to seeing many agents quickly shuffling around. Though it was turning midnight on Christmas they were here cleaning up the mess that she had caused. There were multiple threats highlights on the screen with their last known locations. It wasn’t her own name that caught her eye, it was a similar set of initials that had been normally a happy sight to see. In the corner of the screen was a green box labeled: ‘Lena Luthor, active, in-flight Dublin to New York’. Moving closer to the screen she glared up at it.

There was a hand on her shoulder and glanced back to see Alex with a guilty expression. 

“It's not what you think Kara.”

“Really because it looks like you are tracking my girlfriend for no reason beyond her being a Luthor. If I don’t fear her Alex then no one else should. She has done nothing to deserve this kind of tracking and invasion of privacy.” 

“Ms. Luthor is being tracked because of links to money being funneled to I.C.E. accounts from a Luthor foundation. They have been imposing on our operations and working under the table for someone. We can’t connect it to Ms. Luthor beyond the money, but funding is more than enough reason to be concerned.” Henshaw explained watching from his place on the platform. 

“Your trip to D.C….”

\---

December 25th

“We are here Ms. Luthor.” her driver called from the front and she glanced out at the building she had once tried to call home.

The Luthor mansion loomed over the acres its sat upon, no longer the home of wonder and new beginnings, but the host of a broken past. Though the keepers kept it in good shape Lena couldn’t shake the memories of the police coming and dragging Lex from the home only a few years ago. It was then she decided to stay in D.C. even during her time off from the capital. Some had seen it as a political move to stay close to the capital, but it was a shield from pain. Stepping out of the car once the door was opened she blinked away the Christmas sun. 

Her steps were measured as she made her way to the door. It opened as she got closer and a maid smile softly at her. The woman had watched Lena grow up, and before the sight of her might have brought her comfort, but now it just confirmed all the things she learned as a Luthor. The help wasn’t something that the Luthors were known for changing out often. Those that stuck around after Lex had been arrested were all signed onto his agenda. Growing up in the Luthor house she had always been taught some kind of predigest, but when Superman showed up it shifted to more anti-alien speeches from her father’s drunken rage. Stepping into the house she couldn’t help to notice that it still looked the same, untouched by the times.

“She is waiting for you in the sitting room.” The maid tells her before going about her duties.

Not wanting to prolong her visit she quickly made her way to the sitting room where Lillian was sipping her tea. Standing straighter just at the site of the woman Lena moved to sit down across from her. Lillian like always held the conversation until her tea was done, most likely having just poured it when Lena’s driver was seen coming down the driveway. Growing up with someone like Lillian had made Lena a better politician, where most would bend she could stand her ground. When the older Luthor put her cup down Lena took it as her cue to speak.

“I thought we had an agreement.” Lena spoke firmly.

“Well Marry Christmas to you as well. An agreement pertaining to what Lena.” Lillian responded, trying to act innocent though Lena knew better. 

“The money you are funneling from LuthorCorp. I agreed to let you have access to the fund so you could live comfortably. It wasn’t meant for you to pay ICE to do your bidding. Anyone with enough tracking skills will see it's coming from LuthorCorp and that will end my campaign.”

“I was helping your campaign dear. There are many people in power that see this threat as clearly as we do. I have always told you that you need to make the right friends in power, that is what I am doing for you. I thought you wanted to climb the ranks, this is how you become president in 10 years.”

“I want to earn that on my own merits, not bought under the table like a back alley deal.” Lena bites back. 

“Still delusional about the good of the world I see.” Lillian remarks as she pours herself another glass of tea.

“I thought I could do good by you. Dad would have wanted that, though you guys fought he still loved you.”

Lillian paused pouring and looked back at Lena with a glare. They didn’t speak about her father much. Lex had told her that their marriage had gotten tense even before she came to live with them. Still, even with all the drunken’ yelling and slamming of doors, Lena saw the good her father did at times. He wasn’t a perfect man by any means, but he had made time to be a father. That was something Lena had loved about the man, and something Lillian had hated.

“Your father loved anything that could walk on two legs. He was an awful man that died too late in my opinion.” Lillian returned to sitting straight with her tea.

“What have aliens done that is so awful? Humans are capable of the same crimes, yet we still live in society, even defend those that have been marked as evil. So what makes them so different Lillian.” Lena feels a headache coming on already. 

“They are liars Lena. Nasty little liars that come to our planet with the intent to take what is ours, our resources and if not kept in check our freedom. You can not trust an alien, they will make a fool of your loyalty to them even in your personal life. I just want you to do what is best for the Luthor name, for you to fulfill your duty to family. For family is all you really have in the end, dear Lena.”

\---

“Kara! Alex! Oh girls I am so glad you are okay! When I saw the plane land… Kara? Alex whats going on.” Eliza asked as Kara pushed passed their mother and up the stairs.

Alex set her bag of wet clothes on the table, her gun and keys soon follow with a sigh. Eliza stared at her eldest daughter down and crosses her arms. Alex can already feel the disappointment from the look and goes to the kitchen grabbing a beer. Opening the bottle Alex sits at the table and looks up at her mother. There is silence for a moment before Alex finally breaks.

“I don’t work for the FBI. I work for an organization called the DEO. We are in charge of protecting the United States from criminals that don’t come from here.” Eliza sits down and looks over to the stairs that Kara had run-up.

“You weren’t held up by questioning were you.” Eliza states.

“When Kara saved the plane they tracked her in the sky and took her in. They let her go, but with the understanding that she will go back to just doing what she was doing before.”

Alex could already see the rage before her mother spoke, “I told you to protect Kara Alex!”

“I was protecting her!” Alex argues, already gripping the bottle harder.

“By leading them to her door Alex?”

“By signing a deal that is the very reason she is free! They found me during medical school and told me that they knew who Kara was. They had too much proof. In agreement for working for them, they leave Kara alone.”

“Well, of course, they knew who Kara was, they used this on your father too. I don’t want you to follow his footsteps.”

Alex paused then stood up, “You knew about them? You knew and didn’t warn us about a government agency that at a drop of a hat just come and take Kara from us?”

“They wouldn’t, your father went to work for them with the understanding that as long as Kara wasn’t a criminal she was free to live her life. Free from the fear that has been running rampant on the news.” Eliza explained.

There is a small noise from the doorway of the kitchen and they both turn to see a crying Kara. Eliza approaches to try and hug her, but Kara holds up her hand. Shaking her head Kara lets out a shaky breath. Looking at her family in front of her Kara tries to understand how this day had somehow already got worst. Alex finishes her beer and just stares down at the table in front of her.

“I want to know everything. I want to know about the DEO and I want to know what else is going on Alex.” she turns to Eliza, “And I want to know about Jeremiah.”

“Baby I’m so sor..” Eliza starts but is cut off by Kara again.

“Please. I just. I want to know.” Kara tells them softly.

Eliza explains to the girls about how Jeremiah had been recruited by a Hank Henshaw who Alex informs her he is still in charge. The information after that isn’t much different than the organizational name change. Once the two stories are over they sit quietly. The clock in the living room chimes over to show it has hit midnight and Christmas has begun. Normally a cheerful moment in the Danvers house is now echoing in silence until the chimes end.

“When I was sent here my mother told me to look over Kal-El. When I got here he was already grown up and my mission was already over before it started. He may not need my help now, but what of the other aliens that are out there. The ones that aren’t the bad guys but the victims? They need someone. I may not be a rights activist, but when Kal-El wears our crest in his red and blue he is a sign of hope. He is showing the world that there are good aliens out there that mean no harm. Maybe that is my place in this world now. I want to help my people, but I will need help.”

“Kara you heard Hank, they will just track you down.”

“Then train me, show me how to avoid them until I can work with them. Nothing can stop the Danvers sisters, we could protect each other if we were both there Alex. Though I may be mad at you right now, I want to make sure my family is safe. All of my family.” Kara nods confidently, brushing aside her tears.

“Stopping crime and trying to right in the world? Yeah, that sounds like my girls.” Eliza muses causing small knowing smiles on both Alex and Kara’s faces.


End file.
